The Adventure of the Metallic Bracelet
by movieexpert1978
Summary: A detective from the 23rd century is sent back into the 19th century and needs Holmes's help. What happenes when two different generations clash while trying to stop a plot that goes through the impossible?
1. The Female Detective

**Greetings fellow readers and authors. Well I just curious with this idea and it turned into a story. Plus I've always wanted to know what the great Sherlock Holmes would do if he had to work with a woman for a long that isn't Irene Adler. My Sherlock is based off of the late Jeremy Brett (man he was awesome!) I'm trying to be true with dates and cases as I can with causing any major upsets. Feedback is welcome but NO SPAMMERS (I've had a big problem with that with another story). Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

**CH 1: The Female Detective**

The body wasn't gruesome but the scene around it was. Everything was a mess, ranging from the shattered vases, ruffled carpets, and scattered pieces of paper. The victim had been shot three times in the chest. Death had occurred sometime in the early morning. Khristen Leger looked down at the carpets surrounding the body. She found three sets of footprints. She told the other investigators to stay away from the crime scene while she worked. She hated being disturbed in her work, especially by amateurs. For most of her life, Khristen trained her eyes and mind in what the police called a "detective agency." She was considered a vigilante but was surprised at how many times the police came to her.

"Two women were here." She stated. She pointed to one foot print then other one. "Two sets of heels of different sizes. One heel is smaller, indicating that she has more of an arch in her foot. The other impression is bigger indicating that she is more of a flat foot." She showed the trail of footprints and easily explained the order of events just form the angles of the shoes.

"Thank you for your help detective." One investigator said sarcastically to her as she left.

***

Khristen sighed in slight boredom while walking down the alley. After looking at the papers it was quite obvious that a former client of the victim was taking revenge for dealings gone bad. She pulled the hair tie tighter on her long brown ponytail. For all this technology in the year 2258 people were still needed to investigate crime. Khristen hated the police at times because they never got the full picture of the crime. Even with her advice they would catch the girls for at least two weeks, trying to find the evidence to support her facts. No plane tickets had been present and the man's car and keys were missing. It was a road trip for them.

***

Three weeks later

The police finally found the two girls. She was surprised they took this long to get a result. They obviously searched for one woman first. Caused by someone either overlook or ignore her advice. She had to laugh. She went on alert when she heard footsteps behind her. She didn't turn to stop because that would alert the intruder. She just kept on her usual late night stroll.

Her body tensed when the footsteps turned into a run. She waited three seconds then turned to deliver a blow to the gut. The intruder dived out of the way and grabbed her wrist, put a metallic bracelet on it, and grabbed her form behind. She struggled in his grasp for several seconds, until he started to drag her toward a carriage. _Carriage! Wait a sec how the heck did that get there!_ He went to get something out of his pocket when she grabbed his free wrist and twisted his arm behind her back. He gave a grunt as his face slammed into a brick wall. Khristen was suddenly smacked on the side of the face with a wooden stick. She let out a quiet growl and snatched the cane out of his hand.

Reacting quickly she swung the stick and hit the other attacked in the chest causing it to snap. She was pushed off balance and fell back onto the street as her kidnapper pushed away from the building. Giving a sneer as she saw the approach of a glinting knife, she hurried to her feet.

"Oh the Professor will be glad to have you." The attacker said in a deep voice. His face was still hidden in the shadows. She ducked several times and the swings of the knife. Making an unexpected turn the blade connected with her hand, slicing through her knuckles very deep. She only caused more cuts by grabbing the knife with her palm. She grunted in pain as the blade slice through her palm.

She managed to secure his wrist and sent her clean palm into her face, causing him to stumble backward. Finally, the man ran past her and into the carriage, which quickly drove out of sight. She looked at the unconscious man. Grabbing him by the collar, she shook him awake.

"Where am I?" She growled.

"London, England 1889." The man stated. She stared at him amazed but quickly regained her focus. The man struggled to get free. After getting some directions for the address on the card she found in his coat pocket. She knocked him out cold. She gave a chuckle reading the address again. She put her hair in a bun and put on the man's hat to disguise it She casually tried to find her way to 221B Baker street.

**P.S. I don't own Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson, or Professor Moriarty or any other characters. They all belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Khristen Leger is mine (I can say that right?) **


	2. MrSherlock Holmes at Your Service

**Ch 2: Mr. Sherlock Holmes at Your Service **

Sherlock Holmes stared out of his window into the foggy night. Watson had already gone to bed as it was past midnight. Getting bored, starring at empty windows he sat on his couch staring now at a dying fire. It was quarter past one when he gave a slight jump at hearing the door bell. What could be so urgent at Scotland year?

"A young man to see you sir," said a groggy Mrs. Hudson. A young man about in his early twenties came in. Clutching his robe he went straight to the young man and corned him at the door.

"Who are you sir to be knocking at one's door at this hour?" Holmes nearly shouted. Before the wide-eyed intruder cold answered Holmes torn off his hat and nearly jumped again to discover the caller was a woman. The girl's long brown hair was a mess in the bun and blue eyes narrowed at Holmes. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage young lady." He said in an inside voice . "Please sit down my dear girl." He said gently to Khristen. She cautiously sat down and stared at the gentle settings.

"Holmes!" Watson shouted as he burst into the room. Khristen jumped and gave a cry.

"It's alright my dear lady." Holmes said casually. "This my friend and college Dr. Watson." He said.

"My apologies Miss." Watson said as he tightened his robe. He quickly came and sat down his chair.

"My name is Khristen Leger." She finally said.

"You're an American." Watson said. She nodded yes while pushing back the hair off her eyes. "Miss Leger your eye! Are you alright?" Watson said suddenly alarmed. Holmes raised an eyebrow at the single angry red line over her right eye.

"Just a scar from a long time ago." She said quietly. "Gentlemen, I'm not sure how to explain my situation to you." She said. "I'm not even sure how to explain myself." She a little bewildered. Holmes watched her manner. She was more confused than frightened. She was hiding something in her right hand. Then he saw the metal bracelet.

"Watson!" He exclaimed. Both men huddled in the back of the room around the door to Holmes's room. "She's wearing a bracelet." He whispered. Watson looked and gave a nod in agreement.

"No wonder she can't explain herself." Watson chuckled.

"Something is wrong with her hand. Notice how she hides it." Holmes explained. He turned is attention back to the girl. "Miss Leger, you must trust us with your full confidence." He said gently. "First, please show us your right hand." He insisted. Ever so slowly she revealed her blood covered hand, causing Watson to gasp and hurry out of the room. Holmes snatched up a clean handkerchief and gently cleaned the blood away. Coming back with his medical kit, Watson cleaned and bandaged the wound, while she gave a full account of her story at Holmes's request.

"Sounds like Augustus Miles, Holmes. (not to be confused with the master blackmailer Charles Augustus Milverton) Watson pointed after she told of her kidnappers description.

"Yes indeed," came the only reply. "Miss Leger you are welcome to the sofa until our other bedroom can be prepared. Watson and I will explain the true facts to you in the morning." Holmes stated. Khristen could only nod in agreement. She gave a quick goodnight to the Doctor while Holmes brought her a rug.

"Mr. Holmes, I'm very sorry to have rang so early." She said. Holmes gave a chuckle.

" It is quite alright as you have had a most worthy explanation. You have the full confidence in knowing that I am at your service." He said cheerfully before finally retire for the first time that night.


	3. The Relevant Facts

**Ch 3: The Relevant Facts **

"Nothing in the paper to report Holmes." Watson said as he read the _London Times. _

"Of course not Watson. A standard ruffian wouldn't be caught dead if he had been defeated by a woman." Holmes replied. His client was still sleeping on the sofa. After staring her for sometime while he slowly ate the breakfast Mrs. Hudson made for them.

"Girl must have been exhausted." Watson muttered. "How anyone can sleep through the racket you make is beyond me." Watson joked causing Holmes to chuckle.

"She is well educated and obviously physically fit. Well off financially judging from her jacket. She is in a dangerous field, which is show by the scar on her eye." Holmes stated. Watson could only nod. Halfway through breakfast Khristen rose.

"Good morning gentlemen." Khristen said.

"Oh good morning Miss Leger." Watson said cheerfully while Holmes gave a brief flash of a smile. Khristen undid her hair tie, fixed her hair and put it back in a ponytail. She made sure she folded the rug before coming over to the table. "How's the hand?" Watson said before examining it.

"Stiff and sore but fine otherwise." She replied. "May i ask you something Mr. Holmes?" With a wave of his hand, she continued. "I think you didn't go to sleep last night before I arrived." She stated. Watson let go of her hand and watched the duel being. "First the housekeeper went straight for the front door instead of the side door because she saw the light at the bottom. Second, you were wide awake and your hair was undisturbed. Third, the last reason I could tell you were awake was because you shouted at me almost immediately. Only a drowsy man would mumble and groan for several minuets before gaining his sense of anger." She finished. Watson turned to Holmes to see the return fire.

"You are correct in your assumptions my dear girl." Holmes said calmly. "You are an investigator."

"Absolutely not!" She nearly shouted. "I'm a detective like you from the year 2258. I'm not employed by the police by employed by myself. The police consult me but I get highly ignored, it's not uncommon." She finished.

"Sounds like you Holmes." Watson said quietly careful to avoid the fire on either said.

"I'm surprised people like you still exist in the 23rd century." Holmes replied to Khristen. "Mrs. Hudson!" He shouted. The elder woman came up quickly. "Please give our guest some breakfast." He said kindly. Her eyes widened at the "young man" who entered the night before.

"Very well Mr. Holmes" She said a little ruff.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." he replied quickly. "Please sit down and we will explain the situation to you." She sat down nervously. Holmes gently took her wrist and removed the bracelet.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's a time bracelet. Once it's activated you can visit any time that the wearer wishes. This bracelet is specifically meant for you and only you can operate it." Homes explained. He showed her the hole which held the buttons on the inside of the bracelet.

"How do you know aout this?" She asked cautiously.

"Watson and I have one of our own." Holmes stated while taking an exact silver bracelet out from his waistcoat pocket.

"Is this a conspiracy?" She asked.

"It started as one to take the world by surprise, but it has yet to do so." Holmes replied. A knock at the door announced Khristen's breakfast was here. After a few bites of scrambled eggs Khristen spoke again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier but this Miles person said "The Professor will be glad with you." Who is the professor?" She asked, although she had a good idea but wasn't sure weather to believe the supposed fictionist tales of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. As if reading her mind, Holmes looked at her that told her to answer her own question. "Professor Moriarity." She stated. "That's impossible though, but since you are proof that the stories did occur, however in the articles of _The Strand, _you never met the Professor until 1891." She added.

"Well it is obvious that the timeline is altered much too long ago." Holmes answered.

"How has a young woman like you get involved in the detective field?" Watson asked curiously, seeing that the fire had ceased.

"let's just say I wasn't accepted into the police academy because I saw things I shouldn't have." She replied quietly while eating.

"Oh I see. Well if I may ask, how did you get that scar?" Watson asked boldly knowing he was on thin ground now. Holmes's eyes went to Khristen to observe her. Her blue eyes stared at her food as if she recollecting a disturbing memory, while her body became stiff and tense.

"Pardon me Doctor, but that is a subject I'd rather not discuss." She replied darkly and took another bit of her breakfast. The two men looked at each other unsure of what to do next. They tired to have quick talk but both minds were still heavily focused on the mysteries of their female guest.

**Author's Note: Hope this chapter makes sense, any questions please say it in a review. I don't want to confuse anybody. Hope you like it anyway. **


	4. The Game is afoot

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Ch 4: The Game is afoot **

In her disguise, Khristen again repeated what occurred in the alley the night before. Holmes found a few drops of blood, splinters, and the two pieces of the broken stick.

"It must have been one of his regulars Watson. This weapon has been dented on either side to show previous abuse." Holmes explained while handing the pieces to Watson.

"I see Holmes. What are we to do with her?" Watson said pointing to Khristen, while she examined the pieces herself.

"Miss Leger, I'm afraid we must get you out of those to this times and more suitable to this time period." Holmes explained.

***

Holmes tipped the tailor to keep quite about the girl's appearance as he measured her. When her measurements were done he went and brought back several dresses for her to try. After finding a fit, Holmes bought four dresses and they returned to Baker Street.

"I'm sorry buy you must change into one of the dresses in order to look presentable public my dear lady." Holmes said quietly. She grumbled and went to change in the prepared room.

"What do you think Holmes?" Watson asked curiously while smoking a cigar. Holmes filled his pipe and lit the tobacco before answering.

"She's in lethal danger now that she's with us. The Professor knows she's on the wrong side now and he might take some extreme measure to get her out of here." Holmes answered. "However at the same time she might be able to help us and learn a thing or two." He added with a chuckle. After several puffs of smoke someone knocked at the door. "Come in." Holmes said expecting Mrs. Hudson with something to bother him with. Instead Khristen came in wearing a long sleeved dark green dress.

"Thank you for the dresses Mr. Holmes" She said respectfully.

"Your welcome Miss Leger." Holmes replied quietly. he dress fit her perfectly and Holmes had to marvel at how elegant she looked. She blushed as she found Holmes staring at her. His gaze quickly retuned to the fire.

"I don't mean to be rude but what am I going to do here?" She asked puzzled.

"Obviously you must stay with us for protection." Watson answered first.

"Why would this "Professor" want to kill me?" She asked confused.

"You simply know too much. He wanted the finest detective on his side but since you are here you're on the wrong side of this plot." Holmes answered quickly.

"Can you think of anyone that might hold grudge against you?" Watson asked. Holmes leaned forward in his chair, waiting for the answer and studying her reaction. As he thought, she went stiff again.

"Miss Leger you must be frank with us if we are to be frank with you." Holmes said gently. He sat next to her on the couch to study her more closely. He always noticed that a women's eyes revealed much about herself. She swallowed hard before answering.

"It has to do with the case that got me expelled from the Academy before I was in. Students are expected to complete an investigation in order to be accepted. My assignment lead me to a conspiracy between a student and several administrators." She explained. Even though she stared at the fire, Holmes could see the anger in her eyes and clenched teeth. " The student's name was Darius. He's actually English being born in London. My investigation revealed that he and several other students he was working with were forming a criminal organization. The Head Professor was their leader and I opened my mouth." She took a deep breath to regain her composer. Holmes saw her eyes sparkle with moisture of tears.

"Weren't you put under protection?" Watson asked.

"Yes, but some of the guards could not be trusted. Darius tried an attempt on my life. He only succeeded in scaring it literally and metaphorically. The Professor was put away. I don't know what happened to Darius. Him and his group disappeared." She disguised wiping a revealing tear by rubbing her nose. Holmes saw it but decided not to speak out. She had lost someone close to her, no doubt about that. "He's the only one I know of. The police don't like me much." She chuckled. Watson laughed while Holmes flashed her a quick smile. He returned to his chair and got some more tobacco. She gave Holmes a glare that said she knew why he sat close to her.

"What do the police do with you?" Watson asked curiously.

"Ignore me. I prove my conclusions and they don't follow my facts." She grumbled.

"Hmm. Reminds me of Inspector Lestrade, Watson." Holmes said cheerfully. he nodded in agreement. "Well Miss Leger, this is battle instead of a case, but I shall be more than happy to provide you with my services." Holmes said directly at Khristen.


	5. Exploring

**Ch 5: Exploring **

The next morning, Khristen wore a light blue dress to breakfast. She gave a cough as she sat in front of Holmes.

"Have you got a cold my dear girl?" Holmes asked while staring at the teapot.

"No I'm not use to being around smokers, sorry." She said with another cough. Holmes gave a small chuckle as his only reply. She slowly started to eat her breakfast.

"Is Watson at his practice today?" She asked. Holmes only nodded a yes while drinking his coffee.

"Are you an only child?" Holmes asked.

"Yes, I won't tell you the details but only that a good friend was hurt in the affair." She replied darkly. he raised an eyebrow at her. "You sat next to me to get a good look at my expressions. I do that too with my clients." She finished and took a bit of her eggs.

"Do you have a _problem _with me?" Holmes asked seriously.

"No. I'm just letting you know that I know what you're doing!" She snapped back. Her eyes avoided his by looking at her food. Holmes sat thinking. He wasn't angry with that's for sure. He was already starting to admire her. She understood some of his methods but not all. She was angry, but not at him, but at herself. After all the girl wanted to go home to her own time. Seeing the glare in her eyes go down to a glow he asked her another question.

"What are your parents like?" He asked calmly.

"My mother is a photographer while my father is an engineer." She replied.

"What do they make?"

"My father builds "geniuses" come up with, and my mother creates designs with the models she is given with her camera." Holmes smoked his pipe for a few minuets before he came up with another question.

"What do you do?" He asked cautiously.

"I am what's called a request painter." She replied and finished her breakfast. "Lazy people ask me to paint their pictures or ideas and I do it." She explained. Holmes had to laugh , which got him a puzzled look from her.

"You are my exact opposite Miss Leger. In my spare time I am a chemist." He said pointing to his clean chemistry set.

"Great, next thing you know is your making magic potions." She joked and Holmes chuckled again.

****

Watson was grateful that Mrs. Hudson didn't come to him is distress, when he arrived back from the practice. He found Holmes and girl in the den. She was reading an evening newspaper while Holmes just stared at her smoking his pipe.

"Good evening Watson. Mrs. Hudson will have dinner up soon." Holmes said without looking at him. Khristen looked up and gave Watson a short smile.

"Hello Doctor." She said politely.

"Anything new to report Holmes?" Watson asked as he sat down in his chair.

"Not in the least Doctor. A few petty thefts, nothing I'm interested in." Holmes said slightly bored.

"I'm surprised you two are in the same room." Watson chuckled.

"Why?" Khristen asked as she gave him a puzzled look.

"Well Holmes detests women for the most part." Watson replied, Holmes gave a small sigh.

"Watson I don't detest women. I have no use for them and they can sometimes prove a distraction from my work." Holmes explained.

"What about Irene Adler?" Khristen asked boldly. Watson let out a small cough while Holmes smiled at the challenge. Without saying a word, he unlocked his desk drawer and took out her photograph. he gave it to Khristen. She had to smile. "She is beautiful." Khristen whispered.

"She is a lost cause as I was her only witness to her marriage and she fled England with her husband. She gained my respect and admiration when she discovered who I was and what I was doing." Holmes said.

"Thank you." She said quietly, while giving him back the picture. He hid his surprise when he saw her trying to hide a tear. He slowly put the picture back in the drawer and eyed his needle. This was one of the few times he decided to go against it as the female in his room was the mystery he was determine to solve.

******

Khristen was brushing her hair when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" She became nervous when Sherlock Holmes entered the room.

"Miss Leger I must apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to make you upset." He said gently and sat on the bed.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice but you're a trained observer." She replied. He showed her a small smile off pride.

"It is my business. Why were you upset?" He asked curiously.

"She has a beauty that I will never be able to achieve." She stood up and stared at the window with her back to Holmes, so he couldn't see her expression. Holmes respected her want for privacy. "Ever since I got this scar, I get nothing but a quick second look and long stares. I'm sick of it." She growled. Quietly Holmes stood up and stood behind her. He gently touched her shoulder but quickly pulled away and was closing the door, when he heard her say "thank you."


	6. Tourist

**Yahoo! Another review finally and another subscriber THANKS!! Here's another update for you. **

**Ch 6: Tourist**

Khristen found Holmes once again sitting at the small table eating breakfast. She sat down and started to eat.

"Thank you Mr. Holmes." She said quietly. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Just for listening that's all." She said simply. He nodded in agreement.

"I'm taking you around London today so you don't get lost." Holmes stated.

"This London is different from the 23rd century London." She added.

***

They first started for a walk o Reagent's Park. Khristen thought the park looked lovely considering nature care was starting to come back in her time. However, some states were full of nature than most cities, and some cities had spread across a state! A game wasn't going on but a practice for cricket game was under way. Holmes pointed out the way to Paddington Station and they also visited Hyde Park.

"I must admit Holmes I fee like a tourist." Khristen said whiles Holmes chuckled. He decided to be gracious and show her the Royal Academy. "How people get bored with this place is beyond." Khristen said while marveling at the building. Holmes gave her a puzzled look. "I've heard people call this place boring and old. Even in my time this building is well preserved and protected." She explained.

"Pardon my expression but I've heard American have the most stubborn attitude of themselves." Holmes added.

"Its the attitude that I sum up at "we're America damn it.""She whispered softly. heaven forbid a woman would swear. Holmes only nodded. "Holmes walk faster!" She whispered suddenly urgent. He almost complied with her request but found the stranger quite easily. He continued to walk in a normal pace. A man in casual work clothes was staring at them from a random lamppost.

"Walk normal and he won't know that we see him." Holmes said above a whisper. He casually took out his watch and glanced at the time. "What are we doing here my dear girl. We must return home." Holmes said in a normal volume. He quickly called for a cab and directed the driver to Baker street.

"One of his agents?" Khristen asked.

"Who else knows of your circumstances?" Holmes replied. "Act normal if you see one. Don't let him know that you know." He instructed. They rode in silence for most of the remaining drive. Khristen tried to relax as she saw another agent at the post opposite 221 B. Once Holmes closed the door she silently let out a sigh of relief.

"Evening Doctor." Khristen said with a light cough.

"Evening Miss Leger. Catching a cold?' He asked.

"No I'm not use to being around being around people who smoke gentlemen cigars and tobacco." She said jokingly. Watson laughed as Holmes came in.

"Watson please close the blinds." Holmes said coldly. Puzzled, Watson casually did as he was told.

"You saw him too." Khristen said to Holmes.

"I feel you haven't been nervous about an incident for some time my dear girl." Holmes said to Khristen as he lit the lamps on the fireplace mantle.

"Your feeling is correct. I haven't had a villain like Darius for many years." She replied.

"Are we being followed?" Watson asked curiously.

"No my dear Watson, we are being watched." Holmes answered.

"I should never have come here." Khristen whispered sadly.

"If you hadn't this criminal would have killed you the moment you refused." Holmes added. She only nodded in agreement. A knock came to the door. Mrs. Hudson came in at Holmes's invitation.

"Would you like your dinner sir?" She asked politely.

"Certainly Mrs. Hudson and make sure Miss Leger's dinner is hot." He answered. She gave a curious glance at the guest but said nothing and went on her way.

"Watson did you see anyone suspicious?" Holmes asked him.

"No I did not from what I observed." Watson replied.

"That was a different agent, right Holmes?" Khristen asked. He nodded a yes. "I don't want to put you two in danger." She said.

"Danger is part of my trade."


	7. Dinner and then some

**The way I wrote it Ch. 6 was way too long (or at least I thought so) I divided it into two parts. Here is part two of chapter 6. Also I finally decided that Watson is based off of David Burke, as I was undecided bewteen him and Edward Hardwicke. So there you go! Holmes is still based off of Jeremy Brett **

**Ch 7: Dinner and then some **

Mrs. Hudson knocked again and Watson eagerly opened the door to have his dinner.

"You're not catching cold are you dear?" Mrs. Hudson asked Khristen.

"No Mrs. Hudson I'm quite alright." She answered quickly.

"Just things on her mind Mrs. Hudson" Holmes added "Please disappear." Holmes ordered kindly. Holmes observed his female lodger while Watson made sure she ate her plate. Holmes silently accepted the challenge of trying to calm the girl's troubled mind. "Miss Leger, you said you were a painter earlier." Holmes said casually. She only nodded yes. _Oh more of a challenge than I thought. _"What kind of these requests do you receive?" He asked determined to not drop the subject. Watson looked at her puzzled.

"What is a request painter?" He asked her.

"Well Doctor, people give me their ideas or photos and I paint them. Me requests can range from animals, gardens, cities, the sky, any particular weather, and even the occasional project from a client." She replied.

"I'm surprised your mother doesn't employ you." Holmes stated.

"My mother is a photographer and a fashion designer. I really don't like that kind of work. It gets too crowded in the process." She explained, while making sure Watson got the details he missed.

"Why is there need for people like you in your time. Surely technology is the domination." Holmes continued.

"True there are cheap artists that use technology to paint their work, but I use the hands on process."

"What process is that?"

"First I sketch the picture or idea in a sketch book, so I know how to trace it on the paint board which is my next step. Then, I try and get the plain colors out of the way first, such as the black, whites, basic red. The next step is the more difficult colors, which can be in shades, for example a light blue or a dark orange that is almost red or a red that is almost purple." She explained this whole process seriously just to show how much she admired her second passion as well as her first.

"Do you use ay technology." Watson asked slightly amazed.

"Only for my music." She replied "I always listen to music when I paint. Plus O don't like to be rushed so I never take requests from people with deadlines. They are very picky people. She added. "Plus if I don't have the painting exactly as they like it they send it back or get a refund." She grumbled.

"How much do you charge?'

"Depends on what they want, how much they want, and what they have to give me." She replied.

"If you charged by the hour you would be a very rich girl." Holmes added.

"Technically, I can choose my own price." Khristen replied back to Holmes.

***

Watson retired early for his practice in the morning. Khristen was getting ready to retire herself when Holmes came in again.

"You seem to have an interesting lifestyle Miss Leger." Holmes said starting a conversation.

"Trying to change the subject." She replied stiffly.

"If you don't want my help you can leave." Holmes shot back angrily. She gave a frustrated groan and stood up to face him.

"I'm sorry I got you upset but the last time a friend helped me they got seriously hurt. I'm trying to be cautious but I'm not doing it in the right way." She said quietly. Holmes expression softened slightly at the explanation.

"You seem very aggravated and frankly I can't blame you." Holmes said kindly. She sighed and sat down on the bed. Holmes sat next to her. "I'm not trying to tear you apart when I observe you. I'm trying to help you with my observations of your personality." Holmes explained quietly.

"I know you don't mean to offend me but part of me still can't believe I'm talking to you as a live person." She said slightly amazed.

"You have to get over this shock in order to move forward." Holmes replied calmly. "Is it possible to call a truce?" Holmes asked curiously while holding out his hand.

"Truce." She replied while shaking his hand.


	8. Lestrade and Company

**Hello readers thanks for support and I NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEEEASE!!!**

**Ch 8: Lestrade and Company **

Khristen observed more of London as Holmes showed her around. The only problem was it wasn't more than half and hour on the street when they ran into Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard.

"Mr. Holmes!: He shouted with his thick accent. Holmes stopped abruptly and gave a small groan. They turned around and Holmes gave a small smile to the Inspector. "Well, Well getting bored with the usual adventures with the doctor he...Mr. Holmes." He said jokingly.

"Inspector Lestrade this is a client of mine Miss Khristen Leger." Holmes said politely. He smiled and shook her hand.

"You seem rather new here?" He said politely.

"I'm from New York." She answered.

"Oh! Must be serious case if you come to Mr. Holmes all the way from America." He chuckled.

"In more ways than one Lestrade." Holmes added.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way good way good day Mr. Holmes, Miss Leger." Lestrade gave a small bow and walked down the street.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Khristen said to Holmes.

"Hmm." Holmes grunted back.

"It's a friendly rivalry." She insisted.

"Yes and no." Holmes answered. "Sometimes he gets in my way with his ridiculous theories in the investigations." Holmes explained.

"Weren't there other Inspectors you and Watson have worked with?" She asked.

"There is Inspector Hopkins and Inspector Bradstreet." Holmes replied

"Wasn't there Inspector Gregory?" She asked.

"Oh yes. In the case of the abduction of the horse Silver Blaze." Holmes replied.

"I must admit that each inspector is unique in there way." She added.

"Your presence with me might start a rumor." Holmes chuckled while she just rolled her eyes. The next few minuets were passed in silence. The streets of London were full of delightful little shops. Khristen kept track of the streets and all the directions Holmes gave her. Taking a cab they went back to the Royal Academy to have a more peaceful visit. Sadly that was not the case. A robbery has just occurred and drew a crowd.

"Ah there is Inspector Bradstreet." Holmes said quietly, pointing to the tall gentlemen talking to a constable. Khristen had to smile, knowing Holmes would work with the Inspector years later in The Adventure of The Bruce-Partington Planes. She wouldn't say anything about it though. They watched the crowd from a street corner. Suddenly Khristen tumbled into the busy intersection.

"Khristen!" Holmes shouted. He grabbed the back of her coat but yanked her back an instant short. She hit the horse and was dragged a few feet forward before getting out of the way. The next thing Khristen knew was that she sitting on the sidewalk with Holmes next to her. Somebody tried to get her to stand only she fell back down. She only regained her senses after strong brandy hot her lips. She discovered she was in Holmes's arms an Inspector Bradstreet was in front of her. She felt blood drip down the side of her head.

"Are you alright Miss?" Bradstreet said in his deep voice.

"Just grazed I guess." She replied still stunned she was nearly run over.

"Thank you Inspector for concern. Could you please call for a cab?" Holmes said calmly. Khristen was in a hazed throughout the journey to Baker Street. Holmes guided her up the steps and set her down in a chair.

"Miss Leger?' Holmes said quietly. She blinked and stared at Holmes.

"Thanks." She whispered. He flashed her a quick smile before looking at her temple.

"Nothing serious just a few scratched." Holmes explained.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"A fit man in his early thirties no older than thirty-five. Five foot eleven inches with a clean shaven face." Holmes replied quickly.

"He turned around to see if I was killed." She stated Holmes nodded in agreement.

"You are an strong resource but you're on the wrong side. Therefore you must be eliminated Miss Leger." Holmes explained

"I know Holmes. He's tried to kill me before." Khristen grumbled. The door swung open and Watson rushed in.

"I heard what happened Holmes. Are you two alright?" He asked seriously.

"I'm quiet well but please look at Miss Leger's temple." Holmes replied. Watson quickly cleaned the wound but it didn't require a bandage because it wasn't a deep cut.

"What happened, exactly?" Watson asked.

"A standard ruffian tried to kill Miss Leger by getting her run over by a passing cart." Holmes answered.

"I'm becoming a problem. Can't I go back to my own time?" She grumbled pointing to her bracelet.

"You can't go unless it's active and it's only active when it turns bright red." Holmes said Khristen. She stared at his eyes for a moment too long and quickly turned away. Holmes arched an eyebrow, and set the incident aside.

"he's going to do a big third try so keep on your guard." Khristen said darkly. A storm was starting to brew.


	9. The Naval Treaty

**Yahoo I got a new subscriber! THANK YOU! Readers I NEEEED reviews! Please please please! It's driving me nuts that I only have 4 reviews because I want to know what readers think. So here's a new chapter for you readers too. **

**Ch 9: The Naval Treaty **

The next few days went by slowly but quietly. Khristen's wounds finally healed. One day in July, Watson received a letter from a school friend Percy Phelps. The school mate had taken to the sick bed over a state issue gone bad. Holmes listened while sitting at his chemistry. Holmes was very eager to start the case the problem was what to do with Khristen.

"Don't worry I'll stay here." She offered. Holmes was instantly cautious.

"What should happen if we are away.?" Holmes said.

"Holmes I'm not keeping you from a case. Pre-training in the academy was hand to hand combat. Plus I took combat classes on my own. Go to your case but I want details later." She could tell Holmes wasn't satisfied with the answer but he wasn't about to protest with a case at hand, let alone show he was bothered with her being alone.

xxxxxx

Both men returned after getting the whole story about the theft of the Naval Treaty from Phelps, causing slight embarrassment to Inspector Forbes, and a visit to Lord Holdhurst. Khristen couldn't believe she was seeing one of Conan Doyle's stories come to life. She did her best to hide her amusement but was sure Holmes caught on. Watson retired at a normal hour, while Leger and Holmes stayed up.

"You have the advantage of me because I can't understand what is so humorous?" Holmes asked slightly frustrated. She finally relived herself of her laughter.

"Homes I'm seeing a case that was written by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." She giggled. Holmes nodded in understanding.

"No wonder you don' want to come." He muttered.

"No Holmes!" She protested. "I don't want to get in the way and I'm fine on my own." She insisted.

"I supposed so. You did come to us with minimum injuries." Homes added causing Khristen to groan.

"This is just the calm storm. I know he's planning something big if he wanted me to work for him." Khristen added, while Holmes slowly nodded his eyes returning to the fire. "Good night Holmes. Good luck on the case." Khristen said gently.

"Thank you." Holmes said quietly to her. He watched her go to the door and quietly close it before returning his mind to the case.

xxxxxx

Holmes and Watson were gone by the time Khristen woke. She received a telegram that Watson was with his friend at a hotel in London, while Holmes stayed in Woking. Unfortunately for her she spotted no more than four different watchers at different times. While staring out the window. She wouldn't tell Holmes because he had enough to worry about.

xxxxxx

Woken early by Watson and Phelps, Khristen waited for Holmes to return. Homes returned with a bandage on his left hand and a story. Only Khristen knew Holmes returned with the treaty. Sure enough. Phelps had the paper for breakfast and Homes explained his adventure of the previous night. Revealing that Phelps fiancé's brother Joseph Harrison was the culprit and the paper had been kept safe under his sick bed. Watson's schoolmate left with better spirits.

"Well Miss Leger, was this ending to your satisfactory?" Holmes asked boldly, causing Watson to get confused.

"Yes Holmes, though the hand wound we could have done without." She replied.

"You knew what was going to happen?" Watson asked amazed.

"Watson, since your adventures are published in The Strand by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, they have since been published in complete volumes over the years." Khristen replied smoothly.

"Maybe I should do something else then." Watson muttered under his breath.

"No way, how else will readers hear about your constant bickering with Holmes about how much your stories have "life and romance." She added. Holmes gave a small groan. Ignoring Holmes, Watson continued.

"What should I call this. I was thinking The Trouble of a Schoolmate." Watson asked.

"No "The Naval Treaty" is better." She replied, causing Holmes to laugh, while Watson furiously wrote the title in his notebook.

xxxxxx

"Oh damn." Khristen heard the growl from Holmes's room. She knocked. "Come in." Holmes was dressed but wore his robe. He was trying to change the bandages on his hand with much difficulty.

"Here let me." She insisted. With gentle fingers, Khristen slowly bandaged the hand. Her skin felt delicate and smooth against his rough, experienced hands. He quickly grabbed one hand and looked at her fingers.

"Ahh. I missed something. I see the painter's hand but you play the cello as well." Holmes explained casually.

"And the violin." She added. He quickly let go of her hand and let her finish her task.

"Thank you...Khristen." He said boldly. She nervously stared at the floor.

"Your welcome Homes." She said barely above a whisper. She returned to the couch and the newspaper Watson left behind. Behind her back, he quietly opened his violin and showed t to her. "Oh my God Holmes! This is a Stradivarius!" She exclaimed.

"Yes." he chuckled. She stared at the instrument with a sparkle in her eyes and held it like it was made of glass.

"These are extremely rare and many of them in museums. The few owners are the rich folk that can afford a violin that is worth close to a billion in my time." She said still amazed.

"Really? That must be a real fortune." Holmes added.

"Strings are made of plastic and metal. Wood violins are very rare now. However I happen to have a wooden violin made by Alois Suter and Son with a good bow."

"No wonder you treat my violin like a newborn child." Holmes said slightly amused. She handed him back the instrument and saw the breakfast laid for him.

"You should eat your breakfast Holmes." She ordered gently. He stared at her back.

"Yes...nanny." He said in her ear. He quickly backed away when she gave him a "serious" stare and went to slap his arm. he ate some of his breakfast in silence, while occasionally glancing at Khristen.

"Stop staring at me Holmes." Khristen said calmly.

**I summarized the short story The Naval Treaty. I didn't write any dialogue or stuff like that because it is already written. Tell me what you think about the details I gave if I have committed an error please tell and I will correct it. I'm not exaggerating about the Stradivarius because in today's world they are worth millions. One thing to point out is that Holmes didn't ask Khristen for the answers is because he wants to solve it himself, plus that would be too easy and there would be nothing to test his brain. **

**Hope you like this chapter please review Thanks. **


	10. Measures Taken

**Due to the request from Carmen Caine the Human Lupin, I will put up the next chapter. Due to the minor reason of not enough reviews and the major reason of getting ready to finish Senior Year, I was unable to update for a while. Not sure if readers will like what I'm doing or not but that's what reviews are for. Enjoy! **

**Ch 10: Measures Taken**

With Holmes's reluctant permission, Khristen was able to go to Regent's Park by herself. She saw that cricket practice was going on. She watched the practice for fifteen minuets before wandering around the park. She observed the gardens and tensed at the sight of strangers. She pretended to be oblivious when the man grabbed her arms and dragged her into a group of trees. Once out of sight from the public she saw the private party.

"I was hoping you'd be a worthy opponent to Holmes." Darius growled menacingly. Her eyes widened at the Englishman. He was in all black hat, gloves, cane and all.

"World domination is such a boring plot." She snapped. He instantly slapped her, splitting her lip. She caught his angry brown eyes in the sun. He looked to be in his forties even though he was in his early thirties. Apparently the criminal world was wearing him out.

"If I get control of the criminal world throughout any time no one can stop me." He said calmly. "Control over a place and time can be most satisfactory."

"So I was suppose to get Holmes out of your way?" She asked.

"No I wanted you to convince him to join me. Though I see it is already pointless." He paused for a moment. "However, I am going to offer you a job."

"You're out of your league." She said interrupting him. She tried to block his hand but he twisted her wrist and grabbed her neck. As he slammed her into a tree, he pulled a knife out and put the blunt end over her scared eye. He was satisfied as she trembled in his grip.

"I suggest you consider my offer. We don't want Holmes and Watson to end up like Isabell do we?" He asked menacingly. She swallowed hard and started to sweat. He glanced at his men and Khristen took her chance. She knocked the knife out of his hand, slamming her open palm into his chest. Darius stumbled backwards while his two men advanced.

She grabbed the first arm and twisted the wrist until it cracked broken. The man shouted in pain, while she pulled the arm straight out. He cries out again as it dislocated. He gasped, out of breath as her foot kicked him in the ribs. He flew backwards into his partner. Khristen cried out in blazing pain as Darius slammed his blade up to the hilt into her right shoulder. She elbowed him in the ribs, punched his face upward, and slammed her fist into the side of his head causing him to go down again. She growled through clenched teeth as she pulled out the blade and began to run. She flinched as she heard a gunshot. She heard screams in the park as she ran into the street.

Back on the streets, Khristen tried to act normal by walking at a steady pace and remain awake, even though she felt extremely light headed. It took an agonizing half hour but she returned to Baker Street, without incident. She hurried up the stairs and burst into the study. Holmes and Watson stared at her in surprise.

"Good God!" Watson exclaimed. Suddenly, Khristen felt nauseous and grabbed the side of the sofa. She broke out in sweat and felt light head. She collapsed onto the floor before either man could catch her.

Khristen woke a few hours later with her right shoulder blazing.

"Don't try to sit up." Watson said gently at the edge her bed.

"It was Darius." She whispered. "Water please." She gasped at how dry her throat was. Slowly Holmes lifted her up gave her a glass of water. She glanced and saw that she had stitches. "That bad huh?" She asked in a normal voice.

"The deeper the cut the worse the bleeding." Watson replied.

"You saw him?" Holmes asked. She nodded yes. The two men glanced at each other.

"Good job Watson." Khristen commented.

"Your welcome Miss Leger." Watson replied calmly.

"Are you feeling better?" Holmes asked

"I'm much better than I was before." She replied sincerely.

"Holmes, she can tell her story later. She needs more rest." Watson said strictly. Holmes gave Watson an innocent look, while Watson ordered an out with his hand.

"One moment Watson." The doctor grumbled as he went out of the room. Holmes got out from behind her and kneeled down to be eye level with her. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her seriously.

"Yes Holmes." She replied shyly.

"I must admit I was a little startled at your entrance." Holmes added quietly. She smiled at his concern, however little he showed. She went down agonizingly slow and gently squeezed his hand. He kissed her hand and rose to his feet. "Back to sleep doctor's orders."

She woke again a few hours and it hurt just to move her arm. She discovered it was night out. Watson poked his head in and saw she was awake.

"It hurts just to move my arm." She grumbled.

"That's normal." Watson replied. He felt her forehead an took her pulse. "No fever or weak pulse. That's good." Watson said to himself. "I've managed to convince Holmes not to question you until tomorrow." Watson explained.

"Wow that's no small feet." Khristen exclaimed.

"But I don't know how long I can keep him out of the room." Just as Watson finished Holmes poked his head in again.

"Why are you talking about me?" Holmes asked.

"No reason." They both said at once. Watson smiled a he walked out of the room. Holmes sat down on the bed and stared at Khristen. She gave a small smile at Holmes.

"I've decided to be gracious tonight and leave the questions for tomorrow." Holmes said with a small smile. She raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"I'm sorry I insisted on the trip to the park." She said quietly. Holmes gently squeezed her hand ...but didn't let go. Khristen hid her nervousness, as best as she could from Holmes, but he saw it as clear as daylight.

"I believe the phrase is "I told you so."" Holmes replied in his normal voice. Khristen groaned and gently fell back onto the pillows. Khristen's eyes widened as Holmes's hand went to her shoulder. He gently touched the stitches.

"Ow that hurt." She said in anger.

"My apologies." Holmes whispered. She gasped at Holmes's closeness. "Watson will bring you dinner shortly." He said quietly. Khristen nearly gasped as Holmes's lip barely brushed over her forehead before he quickly left the room.


	11. Interview

**I'm in a typing mood. Here's another update. REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, PLEEEEEEEASE.**

**CH 11: Interview**

Even though she felt dizzy at times, Khristen was able to walk around the apartment the next morning. After breakfast they sat down comfortably on the chairs and sofa before the questions began.

"What happened first before you were taken?" Holmes asked seriously leaning forward.

"I watched a cricket practice in the field for a quarter of an hour before going through the gardens. I immediately saw a stranger in the trees. I acted normal and unaware and turned my back to him. Then he grabbed me and took me into a group of trees." She said slowly so Watson could get the notes and Holmes the facts.

"Did you see anyone else?"

"No. I only saw the first attacker. I didn't even see Darius or the other man until I was in the trees." She explained.

"What was he wearing?"

"Both guards were wearing casual hats with no canes or gloves. No patterns on their coats or rests. They both wore dark grey suits with dirt on extremely dark brown shoes. I don't know what brand but both pairs had laces." She answered instantly. Watson had to smile at her close observations. "Darius was wearing everything black, black jacket, top hat, shoes, pants, vest, leather gloves, and a black cane with a silver nob on the top. He wasn't wearing a tie."

"How tall is he?"  
"Darius is about six two. The man who grabbed me was my height, five ten, and the other man was taller than me, five eleven, because he was shorter than Darius."

"Were you seen by the public?" Watson asked.

"No, nobody passed us in the trees. He explained to me that if I joined him he wanted me to convince you to join him."

"What?" Watson exclaimed. Then, quickly calmed down seeing Holmes was becoming agitated.

"I told him he was nuts and I wouldn't join him. He grabbed my neck and shoved a knife to my neck and said I should reconsider. He made the mistake of checking his guard. Got the knife away and slammed my palm into his chest. My attacker went for me. I broke his wrist and dislocated his arm and kicked him into his partner. Darius came from behind me and stabbed me. I shoved him away, pulled the blade out and ran. One bullet was fired and missed. I walked as calmly as I could back to Baker Street. I don't know if I was followed because I was more concentrated on trying to minimize the blood loss." She finished. Holmes put his hands in front of his face, deep in thought.

"That's all that happened?" He asked finally.

"That's all she wrote." She replied. Holmes suspected she wasn't telling it all but he wasn't sure what. He decided not to guess and left the issue alone…for now.

"I'm glad you observed what you did as we can give a description to Lestrade and company." Holmes said while thinking.

"You want Scotland Yard to get involved?" Khristen asked slightly amazed.

"The more help the better, and they might be able to provide later." Holmes replied out of his thinking stance. Holmes glanced at her and she slowly broke it. She was upset about something. "Why haven't you told me everything?" Holmes asked seriously.

"I have." She said quietly.

"You have not." He snapped back. "What are you hiding?" He nearly shouted.

"Holmes calm down." Watson said nervously. In her anger, Khristen stood up to look Holmes in the eyes.

"My roommate Isabell was murdered by Darius." She said in pure anger. The sudden silence was extremely awkward. "I found her body in our apartment and he stood over her gloating in his victory." Her voice trembled a few tears flowed down her face. "She had bled to death from stab wounds and cuts on her wrists. She added. Holmes swallowed hard and took a breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry." He said slowly.

"You don't know the meaning of the word." She growled. "You find facts about people and destroy them with it. All you care about is your cases, logic, facts, and cocaine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Khristen calm down." Watson said calmly. She didn't dare look at Watson for fear she might hurt him too. She looked at Holmes again.

"I saw the glint of the needle when the drawer was open." She snapped. Glancing at the two men she quickly retreated to her room. Holmes let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Did you know?" Watson asked

"I suspected something, but she confirmed my suspicion." Holmes replied in a neutral tone. "What are we going to do now Holmes?" Watson asked quietly.

"Wait for the fire to burn."

**Hope you liked it. Send me reviews please.**


	12. A Plan of Action

**Thanks for the reviews. More reviews are more than welcome. **

**Ch. 12: A plan of Action**

Khristen didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night and declined dinner. She heard the occasional conversation of the two men between her drifts of sleep. It was late into the night and was glad to see Holmes was finally in bed, asleep was a different matter. She knew this would be an idiot's idea but she didn't care. Darius was moving too fast for even Holmes to anticipate. Hoping he wouldn't hear, Khristen quietly went downstairs and out into the street. She wore her normal clothes and hid her hair in a bun covered by her hat. She quickly went sown a familiar alley and waited in the dark. About an hour later a familiar figure went past her and stopped just barely out of sight.

"Are you reconsidering my offer?" Darius said through the fog. Khristen went out into the alley and got within ten feet of him.

"No, I'm taking my own action. You've been moving too fast for him." She replied stiffly.

"A fact I'm very proud of." She tensed as he walked closer to her. Taking off his top hat he began to circle her. "This is a duel between you and me, Miss Leger. You hope to place me in the dock. You hope to beat me. If you are clever enough to bring destruction on me rest assured I shall do as much for you." He said menacingly * He stopped in front of her again. She heard something move to her right and she made the mistake of looking.

Darius swung his cane left and right and Khristen got hit on both sides of her face. She grabbed the cane and tried to yank it out of his grip. She grumbled when she saw she had unsheathed a sword. She blocked the blade with the cane as best as she could. He hit her several times in the arms since he had a stronger swing and at times he was too fast for her. He swung his leg out and kicked her down. She rolled out of the way as the blade slammed into the street. Khristen kicked the blade and it skidded into the brick wall. Darius responded by kicking her in the ribs. She grabbed his leg and yanked it out from under him. He grunted as he fell hard on his back.

She tangled his arms into his chest and her knee into his stomach. They both breathed hard for a moment and glared at each other. Then just as quickly he pushed his arms into her face, knocking Khristen onto her back. He made sure he wasn't completely on top of her to avoid a kick. She furiously moved her arms and his grip loosed. One hand went on her throat and her free hand punched his face in the chin. He stumbled backwards spitting blood from biting his lip hard. She went for him again but short of the blade pointed at her.

"You've gotten better since our last match." Darius said through swollen lips.

"You have no idea." She sneered. "How do you intend to gain control in the time aspect?" She asked cautiously.

"All I can say is that your investigation set me back for a while. I can say I was in positive danger of losing my liberty." He replied mockingly. Her scowl deepened at that remark.

"Now where have I heard that before?" She said sarcastically. Finally he started swinging and she dodged all she could. She took his punches which were light considering how hard he was swinging. With a kick she got the blade out of his grasp again. This time she got it first and pointed it at him. She made him back into a wall to prevent his escape. The blade quickly got to close to him and he swiped it out of the way. Once Khristen recovered she found a gun pointed at her.

"Drop it." The blade echoed in the dark alley as it hit the street. Just as he went to cock the gun a walking stick slammed into his wrist, slamming the gun out of his hand.

"So, this is supposed great Professor Moriarty." Sherlock Holmes said casually.

"Sherlock Holmes…and his loyal dog." Darius said to Watson as he took Khristen out of the way. "You need her Holmes, because you have no idea who you are up against." He said calmly. Keeping his stick pointed at Darius, Holmes faced him. "You need to keep on eye her Holmes or she might not watch your back."

"Stupid bastard." Khristen growled back. Holmes calmed her down with a wave of his hand.

"What do you want with us?" Holmes asked.

"I knew the girl was a good match for you. I was hoping she would be able to seduce you somewhat and get you to join me. Now I see it's a waste of time as you make a much better opponent." Darius smiled. Holmes bowed his head at the compliment only to stumble back from a punch. Darius grabbed his gun and Khristen yanked Watson down just as the gun went off. The villain quickly ran and disappeared into the fog.

"What the hell did you think you were doing girl!" Holmes shouted as he dragged Khristen to her feet. She let out a small cry as he slammed her into the brick wall.

"Holmes!" Watson shouted.

"It's alright Doctor. Khristen said calmly but her voice was small. "I was trying to take him down like I did before." She replied at Holmes. His grip on her loosened by a fraction.

"You took him down in a fist fight?" Holmes asked.

"That's how I got the scar. She grumbled and finally Holmes released her.

"You shouldn't have gone without a weapon, let alone by yourself." Holmes pointed out.

"What do you care?" She snapped as she saw Watson become tense.

"Now…" Holmes growled. "You're not in your city anymore. If you wish to survive mine you must work with me and not against me." He pressed. She slumped against the wall in bitter defeat.

"We need your help as much as you need ours." Watson gently insisted. She let Holmes help her up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Working with Holmes was one thing, forgiving him was something else entirely.

**I know that dialogue is from "The Final Problem" and I know Moriarty says it to Holmes. However, since Darius is pretending to be Moriarty I thought it would be cool for him to say it to Khristen since she is his number one enemy. Hope that doesn't make readers too angry if they aren't mad enough with me screwing around with Khristen and Holmes relationship. Hehehehe. Reviews are welcome enjoy. **


	13. Brother Mycroft

**Thanks for the reviews. Please give me more. I'm feeling a bit more gracious tonight and I'm in a typing mood. Plus I've got this story back on track meaning I'm writing more chapters in my notebooks, which means more frequent updates. Sorry this chapter is a little short. I don't own any of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's characters. **

**Ch. 13: Brother Mycroft **

The next few days went agonizingly slow for Khristen. She was just curious if she was slightly torturing Holmes by being strict and basic towards him while being friendly with his college. It had been nearly a week after the big fight when Holmes received a telegram.

"Good, very good." Holmes said with excitement.

"What now Holmes?" Watson asked from his desk.

"It's from my brother Mycroft. We are to go to the Diogenes club this afternoon."

"What for?"

"To get more information on our master criminal."

"If you can call him that." Khristen muttered under her breath.

"You are coming to Miss Ledger" Holmes said to her. "My brother is most interested and curious to meet you." He added.

"I'm honored." She said seriously. Like his brother, Mycroft had much intellect that he put towards his business rather than women or cases for that matter. "I'm being serious Holmes when I ask how I should conduct myself at the club." She asked.

"With absolute silence until we enter a private room. We can talk freely under my brother's eye." Holmes replied.

Khristen tried to not let her nerves run away with her as Holmes put it, as they walked through the disturbingly silent halls of the Diogenes club. They finally reached a large private study filled with books.

"Sherlock." A ruff voice said.

"Mycroft." Holmes replied eagerly. An elderly man, who looked to be in his late forties, early fifties came and briefly shook Holmes's hand.

"Good afternoon Doctor…Watson, was it." He asked. Watson only nodded. Then, Mycroft turned to Khristen. She suddenly felt exposed and venerable under the elder brother's graze.

"Brother of mine, this is Miss Khristen Ledger." Holmes said to his brother. "Miss Ledger this is my brother Mycroft." He added to Khristen. Khristen gave Mycroft a respectable nod but he held out his hand. Khristen tried not to react as Mycroft briefly kissed her hand; he was a gentleman after all. She could swear Watson's eyes were wide to the fullest.

"It is a pleasure to meet a woman who has dealt with this criminal and bear the scars." Mycroft said kindly.

"Thank you sir." She said quietly as Mycroft let go of her hand.

"Sherlock, my agent is waiting for you outside and I will talk to Miss Ledger." Without another word Holmes lead his confused college out of the room. "Please sit down Miss Ledger." Mycroft said, pointing to a chair. "I can tell you've earned my brother's respect and you will earn mine by telling me your story."

"With all due respect sir, why don't you tell me about myself and I'll fill in the blank spots so to speak. She said shyly. Mycroft quickly complied as he did like a good challenge every now and then.

"You're an American. A city dweller, though not in the upper class as you're not use to this atmosphere. You're not use to women's clothing either. I've never traveled with the bracelet but I have been well informed of the society or organization. You play the violin and cello well and you are a typist. You obviously fought long and hard to defeat the criminal the first time. You lost someone close to you, a sister perhaps. The final encounter lead to that scar over your right eye and you're not really respected among your colleges." Mycroft finished. Khristen was glad she didn't have a glass of water in her hand otherwise Mycroft's face would be soaked.

"Right on all counts except for two. I'm a painter and she was my friend not my sister for I am an only child." She replied with her face to floor. "An investigation was part of the admissions process for the police academy I wanted to enter. My partner and I discovered some cracks in the admissions. The Head Administrator was the leader and he organized a criminal ring with several students. We got too close, ignored the warnings and my roommate Isabell was murdered. I went under protective custody with the official police for only two days before the final attack came. Everyone except Darius was arrested and found guilty. They are currently serving their sentences under an undisclosed location." She finally stared at Mycroft, whose eyes were closed as she told him the facts.

"Miss Ledger, I have sources that have been tracking this criminal for years. This organization with those bracelets have been known to my brother and I for the last three years." He explained with his eyes open.

"You haven't been able to get to the center of the web until now." She added.

"I need all the details you can give us once Sherlock and Dr. Watson return." He ordered and she only nodded. She was given a glass of water before she had to reveal the whole story to all three men.

**Hey if you review faster you might know Khristen's backstory a little quicker. Keeping with Holmes as Jeremy Brett and Watson as David Burke, Mycroft's personality is from the performance by Charles Grey. I'm not really sure how to Mycroft but I hope I got him right, plus what good Holmes story is there without his older Brother. I think of it as Mycroft has more resources and Sherlock has more brains since Holmes said "If the art of the deduction began and ended in the reasoning from an arm-chair, my brother would be the greatest criminal agent that ever lived" Enjoy and please review. **


	14. The Final Account

**Here's Kristen's back story so PAY ATTENTION! Sorry for the slow update but there's this thing called college I have to do. Since I haven't done it in a while I don't own Holmes, Watson, Mycroft or any of Conan Doyle's work. Khristen is mine with no tag backs. **

**Ch. 14: The Final Account **

"I was eighteen when I applied for the Police Academy and so was Isabell. We were very close. We had gone to all the same schools together and she lived close by to me, we always joked around by thinking it was such a mystery that we weren't sisters. Anyway, we sent in the application's in November and in January we both received notice that we were going to investigate a cold case as part of the acceptance process. We were allowed to partner up so we did the case together. We could only start an investigation after we graduated from high school though. We started right after that in June.

We were assigned a robbery that had no leads with any suspects. We were able to see what the previous detectives had done. We saw all the photos, videos from every angle, analysis from every strange particle that was found there and even from a large grey overcoat. The coat was found hanging from a dumpster one block away from the crime scene. The robbery had been committed two years ago in August. So the robbery wasn't a very suspicious character at first because the frost was starting to come and since it was a bright day out the man wore sunglasses, nothing unusual there either.

However there were two other men with him that stayed at the door way. They put devices on the glass doors that made them lock instantly and the glass was also turned bulletproof. The robbery had pulled a police gun that had the Academy coat of arms on the barrel. The two men had disposable guns that were never really traced. In the video, everyone went to the floor on his command and the money was put into one large brief case that was made a light plastic material. The thieves casually left the scene without further incident.

We found on the coat there were actually traces of tobacco, which showed he was a smoker. Seeing the police arms made us start investigating the accounts of the staff of the Academy. We noticed that over the past two years since the robbery, donations were very generous than usual. We interviewed the investors and they said they couldn't give over three million each year for scholarships. However, they could get plenty more than that in donations and they have received some very large sums because the school was the best Police Academy in the nation.

During our period of interviewing, we both received unanimous phone calls that were untraceable telling us to stop of course. The voice was a computer generated voice by a monotone male. We ignored the calls and the occasional letter that was typed by any number of computers. We started to interview the Principles of the Academy next because they could benefit most from the money because at the end of the year they could get a big bonus check. This is when Darius showed up. Isabell and I saw him repeatedly with two other men, but they started small because they would only stare at us when we passed them by and we thought nothing of it.

We had to act like we didn't know what they were doing. However when they started to get rough on more than one occasion, I put either one of the two guards in his place. Only Darius remained verbally and mentally abusive towards us. It was a Friday night in July when Isabell and I took a break from the case and went to do separate things that night. I insisted that she take a break from the case and that she visit her sister for the day. I got dinner for myself that night and Isabell must have gotten back to our dorm before I did. I think she might have been an hour early than she had originally intended.

He had cut for nearly that time and when I got back she was already dead. He just laughed at me in my shock and escaped through a window. Our dorm was on the first floor so it was a quick exit for him. The real police did an investigation and from our findings they also discovered that the Head Master had stolen money from several banks and put it into his own personal criminal account after putting it in for the school. Since there was all this money left over he was able to take plenty for himself at the end of the year. I was put under protective custody and stayed put for two days.

On the third night, Darius and I fought. He was able to overpower me and he pinned me down. That's when he cut my eye and gave me the scars. When the police arrived he was already gone and I was left bleeding on the floor. I can't really remember much in the hospital because I was constantly drifting in and out of consciences. I can't even remember how long I was in there now actually. Once things quieted down, the school refused to let me into the school because of the scandal I had caused.

In memory of Isabell I started to take up cases. The police weren't very happy with a vigilante around, but most of the time I ended up working with them in the end anyway. They never listen to me and they can easily prevent so many mistakes if they did. In my spare time I became a painter and so musical instruments. That's basically what I've been doing every since, so gentlemen that is my story."

**Any questions send it in a review. Again sorry for the late update. **


	15. Emotions Maybe?

**Ch. 15: Emotions…Maybe?**

It was starting to rain out and Khristen stared out the window while holding a glass of brandy with shaking hands. Holmes and Watson told the rest of the account for her. She was right, but Holmes would never admit it. Darius was moving too fast for Holmes and he needed her. From what Mycroft had told, Darius had more than enough friends in Parliament. Politics were always good game in the criminal world.

"Once he's got the power he could easily get rid of the politicians." Khristen finally spoke drawing the attention of the three men. She put her untouched drink aside and came back over to them.

"How could he get so much power?" Watson asked slightly confused or amazed Khristen wasn't sure which.

"The same way they've always done it, by bribes and blackmail." Khristen answered casually, then she looked straight at Mycroft. "If you have sources on him, then he's got sources on you."

"Are you certain of that?" Mycroft nearly growled, trying to control his anger.

"Absolutely." Khristen replied back instantly. Without a word, Mycroft stood up and left the room for several minutes. Khristen couldn't look at Holmes even though she knew right now he was staring at her and trying to figure her out yet again. Finally, Mycroft came back with a large file in hand.

"I would like you to study this and let me know of your findings." He said to her.

They took the night express back to Baker Street. On the ride back, Holmes noticed Khristen's mood. She was extremely quiet and only stared out the window, not looking at him or Watson, although it didn't really matter because he was peacefully asleep. He didn't do anything, instead he decided to keep quiet and leave the woman alone. They all went to bed when they arrived back. Everyone was really quiet this morning, partially due to the fact that Watson had been called to his practice.

"My brother intimidated you." Holmes said calmly.

"He had only seen me for five minutes and he knew everything about me." Khristen stayed quiet, waiting for a comeback from Holmes to defend his brother, but it never came. Instead he looked at her finally.

"I'm sorry." He said to her seriously. For a moment she thought she heard wrong and looked at him confused.

"For what?" She said amazed.

"For exposing you like that. It is my business to learn everything possible but on more than one occasion it seems to get me in trouble." He explained to her. Khristen stared at Holmes absolutely speechless. She sat down opposite from him on Watson's chair.

"It's alright and I understand." She whispered. She couldn't hold back any more so she turned away from him and started to silently cry. Holmes quickly went over to her and gently took her hand. She forced herself to quickly get ahold of herself and wipe her tears away. Holmes had a reputation for little sympathy for crying clients. "I'm such a crybaby." She laughed. She quickly walked away from him and looked out the window. Holmes got behind her and started to rub her shoulder, trying to comfort.

"Some American slang I presume?" He was rewarded with a laugh as she smiled at him. She stared at him with tears gleaming in her eyes. She wiped her eyes again and took a deep breath. When she looked back him it was the strong eyes that he was beginning to learn well.

"Holmes I need your help. I have to stop acting like a child looking for revenge. I need to work with you in the best way I can. Also I'm sorry about the comments I made to you earlier. I was insulting your personal life and I had no business doing that." She said finally calm. She felt relief as he did his usual flash of smile and held out his hand in agreement. They both gave a good firm shake. She didn't let go of his hand for a moment and stared at his face. "I don't really know a lot of people with green eyes." She almost whispered. His only response was by gently squeezing her hand.

"I'm glad I have your confidence back." He said to her. He was thinking for some reason he didn't want to let go of her hand. It looked small and pale in his strong, firm fingers and he felt it would just shatter at any moment because they were so fragile. She made the move for him and let go of his hand. All she could think about was how warm his hands felt and how she felt so protected in that brief moment. She walked away and sat on the couch.

"I must admit I'm glad that Mycroft didn't give me anything to drink beforehand or I might have soaked his face out of anger and be thrown out of the club." She said in a normal voice. Holmes had to chuckle, Mycroft could do that. He walked past her to get the file and gave her a reassuring touch.

He knew now that he had to trust her and her facts. She knew the villain better than him. She could predict his movements or discover his plan. He also knew that he had to protect her as she bore the scars of battle on her body and mind. He knew she would do the same for him because she was putting her life in his hands and he was doing the same. He was just glad they stopped behaving like bitter rivals from childhood and moved on. Now they could focus on the real task at hand.

**Thanks again for the reviews from ultraviolet128 and carmen caine the human Lupin. **


	16. Disturbing Conclusions

**Ch. 16: Disturbing Conclusions**

Watson was able to return around noon and they all set to work on the file. Khristen organized the papers into piles: bills, shipments, recites, letters, and telegrams in chorological order. They only went as far back as 1886. She wasn't surprised that Darius signed the letters M. Holmes was easily able to identify the politicians involved. Darius had power over nine senators, six of which were willing partners, while the other three were blackmailed from briberies they had received.

"Holmes, I've noticed that most of the senators are relatively young compared to the rest of the Senate." Watson stated and both Holmes and Khristen looked at him to continue. "Is it possible he uses the younger senators because they could last longer than older more experienced Lords?" Watson added. Khristen had to smile at his guess, but he was right.

"It's a relatively small price to pay for the less experienced, but he's willing to do it." Khristen said to him.

"Also the fact that they are relatively young means that they want power and why they are so willing. However, the less experienced are more easily taken advantage of." Holmes added to Watson, who scribbled something in his notebook. Khristen caught Holmes glare at the notebook for a moment and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Also, for the moment Darius had control of thirteen House members as well. They were all young and willing to act with him.

Once they got the people out of the way they went onto the items in question. Even Holmes was a little surprised that Darius handled something as low as drugs. True, prized cocaine, the lesser drug heroine, the painkiller morphine, and the powdered opium were legal in this time, but these were more expensive and valuable versions of the drugs that were worth a lot more pounds in the Black market. Of course these drugs were plenty stronger than Holmes seven percent solution of cocaine. Also, donations were particularly gracious and there were several bank receipts from accounts all over England.

"Something troubling you Miss Leger?" Holmes asked noticing her absent-mindedness.

"No weapons." She replied.

"A person with a bracelet can't bring things from one time to another." Holmes replied.

"That explains a lot." Khristen remarked.

"Unless he uses something from this period." Holmes added.

"He has many drugs so he gets money. He has the people so he gets the power and he also gets more money." Khristen said deep in thought. "I know I'm missing something here." She gritted through her teeth. After pacing for several moments she didn't like what she was going to say next. "I think we don't have enough data so it's inconclusive." She said quietly.

"What?" Watson cried.

"I beg your pardon." Holmes said equally upset.

"I need more information on the men. What have they been doing for the last three years, their bank accounts, who've they been talking." She snapped.

"For what purpose?" Holmes asked.

"I was dull, as you would say, to think the first possibility only. He's planning something else entirely." Holmes glared at her and she held her ground. "I need data because I cannot make bricks without clay." She added casually to him.

Khristen concluded that Mycroft was actually determined to get rid of Darius because he came personally to hand her the papers. She looked the files over briefly before return to Mycroft.

"I believe I can give you findings in about an hour or so because I have a strong hold on what I'm looking for." She said to him politely. "I would please ask that all three of you don't disturb me for that time." She said to them politely. They all left her alone to do her work, while they talked about theories of the data they found already. It was actually forty-five minutes later that she walked to them again. "Gentlemen please give me a minute to organize things for you." She said as they all came and gathered around her.

"Starting with the senators, they had very generous salaries to start with, until 1886. Darius, or Moriarity as he calls himself, had come and gotten their attention with all the power he had from his criminal deals. During this year all nine senators received a generous increase in salary that was equal to about ten percent of their income here. The first year was done by Darius himself and the rest have been money from the drug deals and so forth."

"That low in dealings." Mycroft interrupted.

"Very much so." Khristen continued. "This goes for both the Senators and the House Representatives. He's using these men just for the money for something bigger and that's it. They were just like the Principles of the Police Academy in my own time, before he was gracious enough to leave them in his dust." She quickly brushed all the bills and such aside in a neat pile and turned her attention to the letters.

"All the messages are in code for the most part. It took me the most time to figure out the code, but I realized that the codes were quotes from books." She emphasized on that point, as the men looked are her in confusion and surprised. She handed some of the letters to Holmes and Watson.

"Spend the day writing, while the facts are still fresh." Watson said amazed as he quoted his own words again.

"Data, data, data, I cannot make bricks without clay." Holmes said bitterly, while Mycroft let out a small chuckle.

"Watson, your quote means that Darius has the information he has, while Holmes's quote means that he needs more information about something, although I'm not sure what. I noticed Darius was always a book worm because he would sometimes use quotes to threaten me during the first investigation." Khristen explained. "He needs straight forward answers though, which is why the replies are never in code." She handed a reply to Holmes, which discussed an amount of money exchanged for a supply of drugs and possible locations of the deal.

"So what the devil does he want?" Mycroft said slightly frustrated.

"If he becomes a crime lord here he can slowly become untouchable in any place or time." She said to him.

"He needs more people because losing you wasn't part of his plan." Holmes added.

"Exactly." She said to him.

"Now I can see why he needed you so badly." Mycroft said to her.

**If there is any confusion send me a message. Thanks again to Ultraviolet128 and Carmen Caine the Human Lupin for the reviews keep reading and I'll keep writing. **


	17. Disturbing Conclusions Part II

**Ch. 17: Disturbing Conclusions Part II**

"Children, Sherlock, children." Mycroft said to no one in particular as he read a message.

"Read the date Mycroft." Khristen said.

"June twenty-ninth 1889." Mycroft read.

"Around that time I was at the end of an investigation of a hit and run, I came here before the fourth of July in my time." Khristen explained.

"So he was getting ready to move in." Watson said.

"Holmes and I being the children mention by Mycroft in the affair of "The Greek Interpreter." Khristen explained. "He has foreign relations typically, but I don't know exactly who and how high up the social latter they are." Suddenly a knock came at the door. In a huff, Holmes opened the door.

"A telegram for you Mr. Holmes." Mrs. Hudson said kindly.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." Holmes said casually as he walked away from her opened the envelope. He read the message and looked at it puzzled. "Read it." He ordered to Khristen. Puzzled she did and then rolled her eyes in frustration.

"I may find you one day…on the arm of a king. The G with a small t stands for "Gesellschatt," which is the German for "company." It is customary contractions like our "Co." P, of course, stands for "paper." Give me problems, give me work." Khristen said aloud. Holmes and Watson looked at each other recognizing some of the words. "All I will say is that the second quote was from a story about a clever woman and a desperate king." Khristen said to Holmes, who only nodded.

"So what does that mean?" Mycroft asked slightly annoyed.

"He's got control of a German king." Khristen added bitterly. Khristen gritted her teeth and dug her fingers into her hair. Both Holmes brothers could tell she was frustrated and they knew they had to figure this out quick.

"Mrs. Hudson!" Holmes shouted. She quickly came to the door. "Mrs. Hudson is it possible to have tea and a snack. Especially for Ms. Khristen as she is unbelievably frustrated." Holmes asked kindly.

"Certainly Mr. Holmes." She said kindly while sparing Khristen a smile. Khristen returned it with a much weaker smile, not caring that she showed how tired she looked.

"We all need to figure out this puzzle Miss Ledger." Mycroft said in slight comfort.

"I know he's planning something big. I'm just trying to figure out what this King had to do with anything." She replied.

"Try not to get yourself into too much of a frenzy for it." Watson said calmly and Khristen only nodded.

"I must get better agents as the facts that were leaked to me were of only business in England, nowhere else, not even in America." Mycroft said. That instantly clicked with Khristen.

"If I know Darius then he already has plenty of people under his grip in plenty of foreign nations." Khristen stated grimly.

"Where else could he go?" Holmes asked.

"He probably had people in America. He already had politics in England. He could have a number of people in France, Spain, Russia, India, and possible even China. Also we know Germany is in there as well." Khristen answered without hesitation.

"You said global domination was a boring idea." Watson joked weakly, however Khristen gave a small chuckle while Holmes gave his usual small tiny attempt at a one, while Mycroft did the same. Mrs. Hudson arrived back with tea and some biscuits and purposely gave Khristen the first cup. Khristen's looked through Holmes's biographies while he smoked his pipe and spared a glance at her every so often.

"You seem to have plenty of royalty in these pages Holmes." Khristen commented.

"There's plenty more in the other volumes too." Holmes replied. Sighing in frustration she put the notebook down and rubbed her face again.

"You should calm yourself Miss Ledger." Mycroft said as she looked at him. "I know you'll find all the pieces of the puzzle." He smiled brightly and stood up. "Sherlock we'll be in contact." He said as he left.

"Goodbye Mycroft." Holmes said to his brother as he escorted him to the door.

Over the next few days, Khristen looked over the newspapers to find something. She found nothing in the papers. Holmes could tell she was frustrated. Watson was at his practice today. They were both alone and Khristen was extremely frustrated.

"Miss Ledger, don't literally tear yourself to pieces over this." Holmes said to her gently.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Holmes came up behind her and gently put both hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. He nearly backed away from her when she held his hand too. She looked up at him and he stared back at her for a moment. They finally let go of each other and Holmes went for something on his desk.

"Perhaps you should check up on your history." He said absent mindedly. He spun around when he heard her let out a loud gasp and she quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Sorry." She muttered. "History had already happened." She explained causing Holmes to raise an eyebrow. "Last year in 1888 Wilhelm II became the Kaiser of Germany and he is also the eldest grandson of Queen Victoria." She exclaimed, but Holmes was still puzzled. "He was raised to love the seas and he gave Germany a Navy. A Navy that could easily start attacking anyone if it had been made in the past year or the past three years. He could attack any country he wants if he's got the money and he certainly has the resources, being a Kaiser." Khristen finished and Holmes understood immediately.

"Good lord." He whispered in shock.

**Well sorry for the slow update, but break is here so things are good, plus I've got a few more chapters written down too in a notebook somewhere on this desk of mine! I've been working on some Nightmare on Elm Street stories too and my latest is You Know I love You right? rated M so I've got my work cut out for me right now. Anyway send reviews and I'll update. Thanks and any questions please ask in a review that you send me Thanks!**


	18. A Agreeable Plan of Action

**Ch. 18: An Agreeable Plan of Action **

All three hurried over to the Diogenes club with the news. Khristen was the first to speak to Mycroft once they got into the study.

"The puzzle is nearly solved. He's talking about the Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany, who is Queen Victoria's eldest grandson and who happened to build a German Navy." She spoke quickly nearly out of breath.

"The Kaiser of Germany good heavens." Mycroft said calmly. "Checked up on your history I see." He added. Khristen gave Holmes a dirty look, but he ignored it. They all sat down to catch their breaths.

"He's probably only been building a Navy for only a year because he became Kaiser in 1888. Even a year of building ships is deadly." Khristen explained.

"Now what piece are you missing?" Mycroft asked.

"Where his base is. It's definite that he had one here in London, but he probably has one in Germany." Khristen answered.

"Well I can give you some part of that piece, but not all of it." Mycroft took out a piece of paper and scribbled an address on it and he handed it over to Khristen.

"Figures it's in the country side. It's in the Sussex Downs." Khristen explained. She thought about that for a moment then let out a laugh.

"I assume I'm not the only one failing to see the humor of this." Watson said very confused.

"It's nothing important sorry." Khristen quickly tried to hide her laughter. In the stories, Sherlock Holmes retired and lived as a beekeeper in the Sussex Downs from 1903 to 1904, only to return one last time to help the war effort. It was ironic that Darius should be working in Holmes future place of retirement. Now they had a plan to figure out.

"We might need Scotland Yard for this Holmes." Watson said seriously while Holmes remained silent.

"Not yet Watson. We will inform them in time." Holmes said calmly.

"Why don't I go by myself?" Khristen offered.

"Absolutely not!" Holmes snapped. "The first time you did that you were stabbed and the next time nearly captured and killed."

"Three times the charm." Khristen said weakly.

"I would have thought you had done more attempts then two already." Mycroft chuckled.

"How about I go with Mycroft. We aren't absolutely certain that he knows Mycroft is involved." She suggested.

"I actually don't see why not, since I could also provide protection for her." Mycroft added.

"Plus he could catch more details then I could."

"You need a disguise though." Watson added.

"Watson's right, he could catch you a mile away with that scar." Holmes said.

"I know that." Khristen grumbled. Finally they stopped arguing and quickly formulated a plan. Khristen and Mycroft would go to the Sussex base and map it out. Once they had the area down they could return to stop Darius's plans by stealing whatever it was they would eventually have to look for. The next day Khristen and Mycroft were on the train to Sussex. She wore a somewhat formal dress and would pose as a governess looking for a position and if she ran into trouble Mycroft posed as her "father" would bail her out. They had to laugh at the situation. They talked about a variety of different things on the train, but mainly they spoke of their lives so they could know each other better.

They finally arrived at Sussex and got off the train. They wondered down the streets for a few minutes before stopping at the local pub. They their eyes all over the place and they observed the people and the scenery to find anything important. They were finally able to agree that no one present was a threat. They decided to rent horses and take a ride around the countryside. They found a few mansions, but one stood out because of all the activity going on. People were going in and out of the place. Thanks to Khristen's descriptions Mycroft revealed that they were Lords. They booth went over the plan they formed one more time before separating and going into action.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'd figure I needed to post it. Review Please and ask questions if you're confused. Thanks!**


	19. Unrecongized Reunion

**Ch. 19: Unrecognized Reunion **

Khristen carefully went up to the house, making sure she was unobserved. She came in the back way easily because it was open. She made sure that she avoided the open hall at the front. Seeing a staircase, Khristen waited a few moments before quietly and quickly going up the stairs. She found several doors locked before she found an open door and hurried inside.

She was pleased to find a working station and looked over the desk. Papers from a Senator to Darius were present, but nothing important. There had to be a leader in each group and Khristen needed to find their papers. She went back into the hallway and went in the next open room. This happened two more times before she found what she was looking for. After looking over a few papers, she realized she had the best prize of all; Darius' papers of all his illegal work.

She looked over all the papers of any kind to get anything important. Some of the papers where from her time and she made sure she took all of them, but it wasn't a large file. Khristen's heart leaped when she found the papers on the Kaiser. She didn't look through it since she didn't have time, but she put the papers in her briefcase in the secret compartment under the top case. She also took letters from the latest dates at present. When she was satisfied that everything was set, she cautiously went down stairs.

She didn't hear any voices from the open hall, before she went in to check it out. She looked out and saw Mycroft in disguise. She signaled him for him to come over to the house as she went into the firing range. The open hall was beautifully decorated with elegant pictures and furniture. She saw a cabinet filled with books, but with some liquor at the bottom. She stared long and hard at the room, committing the area to her memory. She was surprised that she was in there for twenty minutes before someone noticed her.

"What are you young lady?" A man asked overhead. Khristen kept herself relaxed as she saw Darius come down to her.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm looking for the master of the house." She said with an English accent.

"I am the master of the house." He said darkly to her.

"I was told that you were looking for a Governess sir." She said to him playing dumb.

"That's a mistake. I'm not looking for ne." He snapped at her.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry sir. I must have the wrong address." She said frightened.

"I'm sure you do young lady." He growled as he approached her. She cried out in fear and raised her briefcase to protect herself.

"Hey, oh my dear I'm so sorry sir." Mycroft shouted as he hurried up to them out of breath. He grabbed hold of Khristen's arm.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"This is my daughter Violet. She's looking for a house that wants a Governess. We got lost looking for the house and we accidentally separated." Mycroft said sincerely.

**"**Well I believe if you go down a few more miles for the next house the family there is looking for one." Darius replied more politely.

"So sorry to trouble you sir." Mycroft exaggerated.

"Quiet alright, I'm sorry miss. Good luck with that position." He said to Khristen.

"Thank you sir." Khristen said politely and then she was pulled away by Mycroft.

"Come along Violet." He said cheerfully.

"Yes father." She said obediently. They continued to play their roles until they were well out of sight of the mansions windows. They quickly got back to the horses and rode off to the pub and got a private room and waited for the next train. "Thank goodness that's over." Khristen mumbled in her normal voice, while Mycroft chuckled at her.

"What did you find." He asked. She handed him the case, while she started to draw what she had seen on paper. She was almost done when Mycroft saw the important file. "Do you know what you've got?" He asked slightly amazed.

"The very papers that can make time flow as it should."

They arrived back in Baker Street in the evening and ate something before explaining the situation.

"Holmes draw the blinds, it's just possible that we are being observed." Khristen said to him politely. He did as he was told because he was on edge because he wanted to know what they had. Thankfully, when he sat down Khristen started to talk. "Gentlemen I didn't expect to get the grand prize so please bear with me." She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"What exactly is your grand prize?" Holmes asked while pointing to the file on the table.

"In my search, I managed to fine the papers on Darius' connections to none other than the Kaiser himself." Holmes and Watson instantly gave her their attention. "With all this crime money, Darius is giving the funds to Wilhelm II, who is currently making a Navy for Germany." Holmes looked at his brother who was the government official.

"Miss Ledger is there any information on the British Navy?" He asked.

"He isn't focused on the British Navy. In the history books, after Wilhelm becomes Kaiser its starts an arms race between the two nations." Khristen answered.

"What's so important about this arms race?" Holmes asked confused.

"It's just one of the causes for World War I." She stated making Holmes instantly tense.

"World War I?" Holmes asked amazed.

"The second war doesn't start until the late 1930's early forties and by this time you're dead." Khristen said. "The main trigger point that causes the war is the assassination of the Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, but that doesn't happen until June 28th 1914." Khristen took another deep breath to steady herself. "However, with this file that won't matter because as of now Germany could send a Navy and attack England at any moment." Khristen explained darkly.

"That's impossible." Watson said amazed. "You said he's only been Kaiser since 1888." Watson pointed out.

"With endless supplies and money a Navy can certainly be formed in even that short amount of time."

"What exactly are you saying?" Holmes asked.

"I'm saying that Darius is about to change history by starting World War I a quarter century early."

**Uh-oh Darius is messing with history. That'sa bad idea. Here's an update for you and I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Counterattack

**Ch. 20: Counterattack **

Everyone remained silent for a few moments and Khristen was able to sit down next to Watson.

"What are you suggesting?" Holmes said calmly.

"We have to stop him, plain and simple. If he attacks, Britain will be devastated and taken over easily." Khristen answered.

"You're not completing your train of thought." Holmes said to her. They stared at each other hard for a moment, but Watson spoke first.

"You can't possibly think about killing him?" Watson said amazed.

"How else is this threat going to go away?" Khristen said quietly to no one. She sighed wearily and slumped back onto the sofa. Holmes noticed in that moment that she looked exhausted and tired from doing this long battle. She even looked desperate for a conclusion. She wanted to find peace, but was unsure how to find it.

"I suppose we could discuss more on a later date and I can give you more information, if you require." Mycroft said to Khristen, sensing the slow atmosphere. Khristen only nodded and continued to thin as Holmes escorted his brother out. He wasn't sure about whether to talk to Khristen or not, but in the end he decided to leave her with her thoughts.

Khristen had remained very quiet for most of the night. When she was in bed, Holmes checked over the file by himself. It did have grim information. Holmes had the feeling that even now Khristen wasn't asleep. He decided to play his violin for a bit. Hoping it would calm her down; it also calmed himself down as he thought about the situation before him. It was certainly grim and not a pleasant thought as he finally was able to fall asleep in the early morning. Of course, Watson was awake first the next morning and Mrs. Hudson made a quick breakfast before leaving to do errands, all before Holmes woke up next. Khristen wasn't wake when he came into the room.

"Holmes, any particular reason why you decided to play the violin again last night?" Watson joked.

"Did I wake you?" Holmes asked without care, making his friend chuckle. Watson had long ago gotten use to the violin playing and was able to get back to sleep after a little while. Holmes looked at Watson and let out a small chuckle himself.

"Any thoughts on the situation?" Watson asked as he ate his breakfast.

"It is certainly grim and grave. We have to get Darius here before he has any thoughts of going to Germany." Holmes answered.

"What about Miss Ledger?" Watson asked.

"This is draining her. She seems to be becoming exhausted." Holmes answered. A knock came to the door. "Come in." Holmes ordered and Khristen came in.

"Good morning gentlemen." Khristen said politely.

"Oh, good morning Miss Ledger." Watson said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Holmes said calmly. "Would you like some breakfast?" Holmes asked. She smiled weakly at his effort.

"No thank you I'm not really that hungry." She said.

"I insist that you do Miss ledger. I am a doctor and you certainly need all the strength you can get." Watson insisted.

"I'm afraid Watson will be persistent as I know from personal experience." Holmes added. Khristen laughed and grabbed a plate, making Watson smile in victory. After eating in silence for a few minutes, Khristen spoke first.

"What are we going to do? Go back to Sussex?" Khristen asked.

"No not yet. It's still too dangerous to return back. He obviously knows that the papers have been stolen by now." Holmes answered.

"Stay here and lay low, that doesn't sound too bad." Khristen said. She didn't eat much and she went over to the window and looked out into the busy street. Looking back at the two men, she leaned against the wall to talk to them again. "What did you play last night Holmes?" Khristen asked curiously.

"You were awake last night?" He said to her.

"I was thinking too much." She chuckled. As she stared at them, Khristen blinked in surprise when her shoulder exploded in blood. The window wasn't even done breaking when another pop of broken glass sounded and another bullet went through Khristen's right hand. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor as Holmes and Watson quickly scrambled to draw the blinds on both windows and get Khristen to safety. Watson griped her wound tightly to stop the bleeding as she moaned in pain.

"Damn it!" Holmes snapped into the air. Holmes even closed the curtains on both windows quickly before coming over to them.

"Holmes put your hand on her shoulder. My medical bag is upstairs." Watson said and Holmes replaced Watson's hand with his own. He flinched inwardly as Khristen cried out pain at the strong grip. Watson ran upstairs for his equipment and Holmes watched Khristen's sleeve turn red with blood. Khristen clutched at Holmes desperately, trying to ease her pain. Watson finally came back down.

"What do you need me to do?" Holmes asked Watson.

"Bandage her hand, I have to focus on her should and get the bullet out." Watson ordered. He gave Holmes the bandages and he did what he was told. He carefully wrapped Khristen's trembling hand, while Watson cut away her sleeved and exposed her open shoulder that was covered in blood. Holmes did his best to ignore Watson pulling out a needle for the morphine he was going to use. Watson grumbled as he saw that he forgot to refill his bottle and he only had a small amount left. He found her vein quickly after tying off her arm and injected her with the morphine. She flinched and tried to get away, but Holmes held her steady.

"It's only morphine Khristen. It's to help you with the pain." Holmes said as gently as he could. She was shaking hard and her breathing was heavy as she didn't respond. Holmes wiped the hair out of her eyes to clear her vision, but he could see that her eyes were starting to look hazy. She looked at him for a moment before she blinked heavily upon finally recognizing.

"Khristen I need to relax and try not shake." Watson said slowly so she could understand. She nodded slightly to let him know she understood. "This will hurt." He said truthfully to her. Holmes moved so that he was kneeling closer to her head and shoulders. He saw her body slacken and Holmes gently held her other shoulder and neck so she wouldn't see what Watson was doing. She grinded her teeth when Watson started to cut around the bullet. Her eyes were tightly shut and she leaned in closer to Holmes. She let out a small whimper as he cut.

Holmes moved again so that with on hand he held her face and with the other he was pinning her right side down as he saw Watson go for the pliers to remove the bullet. Khristen gripped Holmes' hand because she knew what was coming and her eyes remained tightly shut. Watson touched her shoulder as she screamed in pain into Holmes' chest. She squirmed under his grip and Holmes held firm. Her eyes flew open and she was begging him to let her go with her eyes.

"He's almost done." Holmes whispered to her. Tears of both pain and fear ran down her face as she closed her eyes again. She moaned and flinched in his arms as Watson carefully took the bullet out. She felt the bullet come out and she breathed a sigh of relief and her whole body went limp. Khristen released her grip on Holmes and he saw her hands were white. She didn't react very much as Watson stitched her wound close. Once he was done with her shoulder he went to her hand. The bandage was soaked in blood and Watson discarded it to look at the wound.

"Hand will be alright. The bullet missed the center of your hand, but went through the space between the thumb and index finger." Watson explained to her. "All I can do with this is stitch it up." It was difficult to try and get her hand still because she was shaking, but Khristen did her best to keep still as Watson worked on her hand. She looked over at Holmes when he was done. He had a saw expression on his face because she was hurt. She could tell his sadness was mixed with worry. Holmes took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off of her face. "Holmes." Watson said.

"Yes Watson." Holmes instantly answered his friend.

"Put her on the sofa." He said and Holmes easily lifted her into his arms and placed her there. Watson was gathering his medical supplies and placing them on the table. Holmes wrapped in a blanket, but made sure he didn't cover her shoulder and bad hand.

"Where's Mrs. Hudson?" Holmes asked suddenly.

"She left to do some errands before you woke." Watson answered. Holmes sighed in annoyance, but didn't comment. Watson cleaned his tools and hands before returning to Khristen. She was shaking again, but was trying to calm herself down so she could sleep. "You'll need plenty of rest Khristen. My guess is that we'll be safe for the moment, but you can't move that arm too much or you might tear your stitches. Khristen only nodded as she was starting to crash. She quickly fell asleep and both men looked at each other.

"Holmes what do we do?" Watson asked quietly.

"We wait because it's all we can do." Holmes replied.

**Had some off time at school and I'd figure I'd update this story since I haven't in awhile. I'm getting back on track with this story and I'm finally writing down some more chapters again. YAHOOOOO. Hope you like this chapter...wait I mean I hope you can tolerate this chapter since what goes on in this one really isn't good. I hope i'm a little acurate with the medical stuff although I'm not really sure it is very acurate, so I try to be as realistic as I can. Anway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Waiting Is Dreadful

**Ch. 21: Waiting is Dreadful **

Holmes was able to send a telegram to his brother and they stayed quiet for most of the day. Watson reluctantly and carefully went to sleep. Holmes stayed awake as usual and watched Khristen. He was in fear for her life now. The two bullets that were through her were a reality check for him. However, he slowly realized they had become good friends over the course of this case. She was very intelligent and had an amazing talent of observation. Even Holmes had to admit that he thought she was beautiful, although he would never say it out loud. For the present he didn't mind that these feelings were wandering into his mind, since it was a quiet moment and he would have a strong enough control over them to keep them from distracting him from his work.

He started to wonder when she would be able to go back to her won time. He wondered if he would ever see her again. He doubted he would, but it could be even the smallest possibility. He shook his head to get rid of his wandering thoughts. He had to focus on the case, but how could you when a wounded friend was lying right in front of you. He decided to go to his desk and he looked over the notes, only the problem was that he eventually fell asleep. When he opened his eyes the blinds covered the sunlight from the hear plenty of noise from the street. He looked and saw that it was almost nine and he also found Khristen still asleep. It wasn't too long before he heard Watson come downstairs and quietly come in.

"Is she asleep?" He asked quietly and Holmes only nodded yes. Holmes sat down in his chair while Watson looked over Khristen trying to spot anything bad. She hadn't moved for most of the night or at least when Holmes was awake. "As far as I can tell for the moment, everything seems to be in order for her." Watson explained to Holmes, who remained motionless. "Holmes are you alright?" Watson asked more strongly making Holmes come out of his thoughts.

"Forgive me Watson I was just contemplation our situation." He answered casually.

"Waiting never felt so dreadful." Watson grumbled letting a little chuckle out of Holmes.

"In this case Watson I have to agree with you. Waiting is the most dreadful sort of path we choose, but at the moment we have no choice. Khristen can't help us if she is wounded." He said solemnly and Watson only nodded in agreement.

"Should we move to a safe house?" Watson suggested.

"No it's too dangerous for her for the moment. You can't overlook the possibility of an ambush." Holmes explained making Watson grumble.

"An escort perhaps?" He suggested again.

"Watson, you should know better than to have full competence in the Scotland Yard." He said slightly bitter and immediately regretted his tone.

"It was merely a suggestion Holmes." Watson said quietly.

"Yes I know Watson and I do apologize. I'm very angry at the moment, but not at you." He explained in his normal voice. Both men spared a glance at the unfortunate victim, who remained asleep. The silence was broken by a knock at the door, which Watson answered. Mrs. Hudson brought in breakfast and quietly left. Holmes took the job of waking Khristen up because she had to eat. "Miss ledger." He said to her as she woke up.

"Morning." She said in a groggy manner. She rubbed her eyes and tucked her hair back to a little presentable. She rubbed her eyes and tucked her hair back to look a little presentable. She flinched when the pain registered in her arm. Watson came over to check on her wounds.

"Would you like something for the pain?" He asked.

"No thank you." She grumbled. Her hand didn't hurt too much, but her shoulder was the problem. Every time she moved her arm it felt like a strong shock went down her body.

"You need to eat something." Watson stated and Khristen only nodded.

"I can't move my shoulder right?" She asked him.

"No movement, since it might damage your shoulder." Watson answered. She slowly got to her feet and shook of the dizziness that came over her. She ate carefully and slowly with a little small talk. She couldn't really get anything out of the two men. They had been quiet because of what happened.

"I hate waiting." Khristen muttered to herself.

"You and everyone else in this room." Watson added causing her to chuckle. After breakfast Watson was called away to a patient, leaving Holmes alone with Khristen yet again. He watched her sleeping form for the time being. There was absolutely no way he could form a plan now. Khristen was a valuable asset to the case and he couldn't risk her in her present state. Losing his patience he went for the desk drawer.

"Don't you dare go near that drawer Holmes." Khristen said suddenly making him stop. He looked at Khristen who was sitting up on the sofa. She kept her gaze strong as she knew what he wanted.

"My mind rebels at stagnation." He said seriously.

"Well you can talk to me. I can't sleep really well in the daytime anyway." She insisted. After considering his options he sat down in his chair. It suddenly dawned on him that there was a mystery right in front of him. He knew the full details of the case that lead to a bitter rivalry, but he didn't know much about her in general.

"What are your cases like?" He asked curiously. She smiled to herself by providing Holmes with a distraction.

"I usually handle nasty murder cases. Although, I have had the occasional grand theft and kidnapping." She answered.

"Any particular category strike your fancy?" He asked her politely.

"One kidnapping case did prove to be a challenge for me. At least that is what I think. It was also one of the few times that the police force were very respectful to me. A little boy had been taken, but the problem was that there were no witnesses and the parents stories were matched up perfectly." She explained and Holmes chuckled at the thought.

"Then the child must have been taken by a relative or parent." He answered proudly.

"I naturally thought that too. I did research on the parents and saw missing money from the father's accounts." Holmes rolled his eyes knowing the explanation.

"This is literally child's play. The father has the affair and runs off with the child and mistress." Holmes said un-amused.

"Well it turns out that the father had been privately filing divorce papers that were literally loophole free. He would get the child and most of the money, leaving his wife the scraps and the house." She answered back. Holmes waved his hand uninterested. "I found out what the father was doing and he was arrested. The thing was that he had been introducing his son to the mistress so that he was well acquainted with her and so he was comfortable around her."

"What is the point of all this?" Holmes asked curiously this time.

"The point is the boy wanted to see his mother and so he escaped. No one was able to find him in the places he knows." Khristen said sternly. Holmes arched an eyebrow and listened. "I had to look over the boy's room at both houses and found that he must have been playing in the backwoods at times, judging from the dirt on the carpet. There was a forest behind the mistress's home and so we searched there. Canine units could find him because there were plenty of creeks there, but I managed to find marks on some of the trees that the boy had marked in order to get home. We found him, but he was too afraid to come down. He instantly came down when he saw his mother with his favorite toy. I guess the whole thing might have taken you a day or two to figure it out, but it was a challenge for me because I had little experience with kidnapping then." Khristen finished.

"You exaggerate. Three days at the most." Holmes answered making Khristen laugh.

Watson came back in the late evening and everything seemed to quiet down. Khristen was put back in her own bed that night. Khristen couldn't fall asleep for awhile and apparently neither could Holmes as he came into her room.

"I thought you might be awake." He said quietly.

"I keep thinking too much." She mumbled as she sat up.

"You said that the last time." He mentioned and she rolled her eyes. They stared at each other in uncomfortable silence for too long.

"Holmes." Khristen whispered in a trembling voice. He leaned into her and touched her face.

"Khristen." He whispered back to her. She looked into his green eyes and wasn't sure what to say or do. Holmes noticed that she was shaking as he inched towards her.

"I…I…I don't know what to say." She whispered slightly afraid. His hand traced the outline of her face.

"It's alright." He said to her with comfort. She turns away from him and is ashamed of herself for doing so. If Holmes was upset by the action he didn't show it. Instead he gently kisses he cheek and she shivers at the unfamiliar touch. He could sense her fear about what he was suggesting, but he understood her fear. He didn't need what she thought he wanted because all he wanted was her. He just wanted to make use of this small time that he had with this girl.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you Holmes." She said. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.

"You could never hurt me." He said in understanding. "I just want to make use of the time we have." He said to her. She looked up at him and she smiled.

"I like that." She replied. He flashed her a smile and gently laid her back down onto the bed. He purposely kissed her bad hand before he left her room.

Waiting was a damn waste of time. Darius paced furiously in his study. He felt like an idiot for letting Khristen get away with all his plans. He thought he had kept them well hidden, but she must have found them quickly in the servants quarters. Everything was being delayed now. Time was running smoothly as it should and Darius was wasting it away. He had to send a man in to get the plans and perhaps a little beat down was in order, but Darius wanted to make sure they were still alive when his man left.

He wanted Holmes hurt since Khristen had been beaten enough already. He wanted her alive he could kill her himself. The best part was that he would make Holmes watch as he cut into her. He would give Holmes a painful death too and then no one would stop him. the only problem was that his man was away at the moment and wouldn't be back for three more days. Darius could wait, but he barely pull through.

**Hello readers here's another chapter for you. As you can see a little romance is starting to come up between Holmes and Khristen while she is trying to heal from her wounds. It's just a little down time for everyone before things start to move again. A story needs a few quiet moments so the characters can progress in some way. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter and please please please review! don't make me beg!**


	22. You Must Drop It

**Ch. 22: You Must Drop It **

Another week went by and everything was quiet. It was too quiet for Khristen's taste. She knew Darius would try another attack of some kind, but she had no idea what. Watson tried to calm her fears by saying Darius wouldn't attack them because they had the plans. Holmes knew better now than to disagree with her thoughts and gut feelings. He thought Darius might attack if they went outside or he might send a burglar to get the plans. Watson had to be careful when he went to his practice.

Holmes was also in close contact with Mycroft through the Irregulars. More than once Khristen saw a little boy with a dirty face came in with a note from the elder brother. One of the boys was always on call if Holmes sent a message. Mycroft was watching the higher parts of the criminal underworld. No one was making any moves, but Mycroft noted the arrival of a hitman that had come and met with Darius. The man went under the name of Moran. Khristen groaned in aggravation when she heard the name. Moran had been Moriarity's right hand man from the stories The Final Problem and The Empty House. Everyone was alert at night now, but nothing happened for three more days, but on the fourth night they got hit.

Moran easily got into the hoe of 221 B Baker Street. Lock picking was an easy trade that even Holmes had mastered. Moran quietly entered the living room and quickly searched the desks and cabinets. He couldn't find the plans. They weren't in the living room, so someone had them in their room and it was most likely Holmes. He pulled out a metal stick for the fight ahead. Darius wanted Holmes hurt, but not killed. Moran wished he could take the girl though. She might have done very nicely. He quietly opened the door, but he was greeted with a piston that was held by the steady hand of Sherlock Holmes.

"Back up." He ordered. Holmes was still fully dressed in his black suite. "Sit down if you move I will shoot and you give me that pipe." Holmes ordered in a steady voice. Moran did as he was told. He went and knocked on Khristen's door while keeping the gun pointed at Moran. Khristen hurried out. "Get Watson and tell him to bring his pistol." He ordered her and she quickly went up the stairs as Holmes returned to the doorway of the living room gun pointed.

"Watson! Watson! Wake up!" She cried making him jump out of bed.

"What is it?" He asked frantically.

"Holmes caught Moran breaking in. Bring your revolver and come downstairs." She ordered and didn't wait for him as she went back downstairs. Watson grabbed his robe and revolver and hurried down as well. Both Holmes and Khristen staring at Moran when he hurried down.

"Hello Watson. I believe this is the criminal Mycroft warned us about." Holmes said casually.

"He wanted the plans?" He asked and Holmes only nodded yes. Both men turned at the sudden gasp that came from Khristen.

"Edward." She stated in shock.

"Hello Ledger. I'm surprised Darius considered you after you nearly brought organization to ruin." He said angrily.

"This is Edward Seren. He was also with Darius when Isabel and I investigated their group." Khristen said more calmly. "You've been quiet for a while." She said to him.

"You haven't" He snapped back.

"Watson watch him." Holmes ordered as he went into his room. He came back out and gave Khristen his robe, but he also held the plans in his hand as he went downstairs to get Mrs. Hudson. He came back after a few minutes. "I assume you were looking for these." He said pointing to the files and Seren nodded. "Inspector Lestrade will be on his way soon to come and pick you up. We have time for a little talk." He explained.

"I was sent to get the plans and beat you up Holmes." Seren answered almost immediately.

"Not kill?" Khristen asked.

"No he wants you both alive." He answered.

"So I could watch." She stated and Holmes and Watson looked at her puzzled by what she meant.

"No so he could watch." He answered point to Holmes. Holmes's grip tightened on the revolver when he understood.

"He really can't move." She suggested.

"No, he needs the plans in order to go to Germany." He answered.

"What do you know?" She asked him darkly.

"Very little of anything I'm afraid." He said sarcastically. She almost slapped him out of spite, but thought against it. She stepped back from him and he chuckled.

"What exactly are you supposed to be doing?" Holmes asked.

"I play my role in my own time or the one we both come from." He answered to Holmes and nodded towards Khristen.

"Is the Academy protected?" Khristen asked cautiously, but he laughed.

"The Academy was just the base or starting point. We've moved on to higher authority. I'm surprised you didn't take attack us after what happened." He said to her. "Honestly I don't think you would've helps considering what happened to poor little Izzy." He taunted and Khristen snapped. Before either man could stop her, Khristen punched the man right across the face making his lip bleed. She was able to only punch him once because Holmes caught her and pulled her back. Watson moved in and kept his gun pointed at Seren. Holmes tried to get Khristen to look at him, but she was glued on the intruder. After several moments of silence they finally heard a carriage come down the street. Finally, Khristen sat down in a chair while Holmes dealt with Inspector Lestrade. He looked aggravated when he came in.

"Better be a good reason for getting me like this Mr. Holmes." He said bitterly.

"Inspector I have a thief I can give you." Holmes said casually ignoring Lestrade's mood.

"Who is he?" Lestrade asked puzzled.

"He goes by the name of Moran and is a hitman and a thief." Holmes answered.

"My men and I have heard of him, but our investigations lead us nowhere." Lestrade said more alert. "So this is the famous Moran." He said sternly.

"That's my job." Seren said casually.

"You'll have plenty of time to answer questions when we get back to Scotland Yard." He said and ordered another officer to grab him. "I'll send a message for you in the morning Mr. Holmes." Lestrade said as he left.

"Goodnight Lestrade." Watson said when Holmes only nodded. Once they were all left alone Watson looked over Khristen. Her hand was bleeding slightly, but nothing serious. "Be gentle Holmes." Watson whispered to his friend before he went upstairs. Holmes put his revolver away and Khristen was still silent.

"Khristen." He stated. She shook her head and tears started to roll down her face. "Khristen." He repeated her name again more gently and her shoulders shook as she silently sobbed.

"I wanted to keep her safe." She cried, while Holmes sat across from her. "I insisted that she go see her sister. The case was wearing her down. I sent her to her death that night." She cried.

"How is it you two weren't sisters?" Holmes asked, just trying to make her smile.

"Just like you and Watson aren't brothers." She replied sadly, wiping her tears away. "Isabel was my Watson." She said calmly. Holmes only nodded, understanding the bond the she was talking about. She was starting to calm down now and wiped her tears away. "That's why I was harsh on you for awhile. I didn't want to get too attached to you because I was afraid you would end up like her." She said quietly. Holmes gently squeezed her arm, trying to comfort her.

"Khristen I sense you're not telling me something." He whispered and she started to sob again.

"Don't ask me that Holmes. Please don't ask me that." She begged.

"Khristen please let me understand you." He urged. Khristen looked up at him and they remained silent for a moment. Holmes eyes urged her to continue.

"She was still alive when I got back." She whispered. "She slowly bleed to death in my arms. I kept telling her I was sorry. I was so sorry for everything. I should have been there with her. Instead she died before the medics came." Khristen cried. She suddenly felt so ashamed and tried to run out of the room, but Holmes grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his chest as he comforted her.

"It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known he would go to those extremes." He said gently.

"It's too late now. I dropped the case once the whole thing was over. I just wanted to drop it all over again." She said bitterly again. She was finally calming down and she managed to stop crying. They looked at each other for a while. Khristen looked up at Holmes and she raised her herself up to his level and kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise for a moment at the sudden gesture, but he quickly got over it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He couldn't let her go. She was broken and she needed him.

The kiss deepened as she gently held his neck. His hands ran through her hair for a moment. He moved his hands back down to her waist and pulled her closer to him. He only parted from her for a moment to breath and then he went back to kissing her. His hands moved from her back to her waist and she let out a small moan when he started to move upward toward her chest. She clutched at his jacket and he sensed her fear so he stopped.

"I'm sorry Holmes." She whispered as her face leaned into her neck. He kissed the side of her head to let her know she was alright. He let her go and she went to her room to bed. The morning was too quiet for everyone and Holmes lit a fire because of the chill. It was Khristen who spoke first.

"Does Lestrade know about the bracelets?" She asked curiously.

"No, none of the police force know about that." Holmes answered. He pulled out the file and Watson looked at it curiously.

"Holmes what are you going to do with the files?" Watson asked.

"Burn it." Khristen answered, but Watson looked shocked.

"Won't Lestrade need those papers." Watson asked again.

"No he can't have the papers. Then he would about the bracelets." Holmes answered. Before Watson could object anymore Holmes shoved the files into the fire. Watson only grumbled in reply and watched papers turn to ash.

"Khristen let me see your hand." Watson finally said, trying to distract himself. Her hand was holding well. He was actually able to take the stiches out, since her hand hadn't been damaged from the punch she gave last night. Lestrade arrived soon after saying that thief's bail had been posted by a Gentleman. There wasn't much he could do, but he would continue to investigate Moran. Although it might have been pointless for the man had no leads. Watson looked over Khristen's shoulder after he left, but he still couldn't do much with the stiches anyway. The rest of the day was spent in small talk and silence.

**Ok here's another chapter for you readers. I have a little break from work and college. Ok you guys got the kiss that you have been waiting for. The Final showdown is fast approaching so watch out. Edware is Darius's right-hand man for getting things done so I thought it was best to have his covername as Moran, but the problem is that he is still a free lancer at times so he's not always around when Darius has a job for him, hence the wait. Plus the wait helps Khristen heal a little bit with her bullet wounds. More development on the realtionship between Holmes and Khristen too. Hope you enjoy and please review!**


	23. The Approach

**Ch. 23: The Approach **

They didn't really have a choice now. They had to go back to Sussex. Mycroft would be going separately and would get the police involved once they made their move. Darius already knew something was coming this way, but it was all a matter of where and when. They took the train and repeatedly went over the plan to capture Darius. Once they had him they could take all his men down too because they wouldn't fight without their leader.

They got to Sussex in the early afternoon and for the remainder of the day they explored the countryside and all possible getaway routes if the occasion called for it. They decided to stay put in a small group some distance away from the mansion. It was starting to get cool, but it was still humid in the late summer air. The mansion was guarded in the front and the back. Watson and Holmes would take down the guards in back and Khristen would help lock them up. They didn't want her using her bad shoulder too much in the beginning. It would be well into the night before they decided they decided they would have good cover over the darkness. They waited in silence for hours, but Watson discovered Khristen had fallen asleep.

"Holmes." He whispered nodding over to her. Holmes raised a finger to his lips to keep quiet, but Watson wasn't satisfied so he quietly crawled over to his friend. "How has she been keeping Holmes?" Watson asked curiously.

"Fine I suppose. Your guess is as good as mine." Holmes whispered back.

"Holmes did something happen that you're not telling me." Watson asked in concern. Holmes easily kept his emotions concealed.

"No nothing important Watson." Holmes replied in a casual manner. Even though he hid it well, all Holmes could think about in the brief moment was her. He thought about that desperate look she had given him when she begged him to leave her be. He thought about the warm feeling of her body pressed against him when she kissed him.

"She deserves the rest." Watson said suddenly, providing Holmes with a distraction.

"Yes, I must say this case has taken its toll on her mental state of health." Holmes said quietly. Getting away from his thoughts, Holmes looked back in the direction of the mansion and found that several lights had gone down, but a few still remained and it still wouldn't be enough darkness for the moment. Anxious to make his move, Holmes let out a frustrated sigh and returned to his company.

"Do you think the bracelet will work once Darius has been caught?" Watson asked.

"It's a possibility my dear Watson." Holmes replied, not giving away his sadness at the thought. Once the bracelet was active she would have to return to her own time within the hour or the bracelet would do it automatically. Once she was gone he'd never see her again since the bracelet only activated when the time called for it. Their own bracelets had only been activated four other times in the years they had them. It was an extremely small chance she could come back. Watson remained by Holmes' side for the remainder of the watch. Holmes was actually grateful that Watson could sense his feelings at times. Watson was just trying to be supportive in his own way. It was another hour before they were finally able to move.

"Khristen." Holmes said to her to wake her up.

"Hmmm." She mumbled as she blinked herself awake.

"Let's go." Holmes said and she instantly became alert. They hurried to the back of the mansion and looked over the area. Three guards were stationed in the back. They all had guns tucked into their belts, but they didn't have clubs. Holmes and Watson went together to distract them, but only two left to investigate. Khristen decided to sneak up behind him and punched him when he turned around. As he stumbled back, Khristen grabbed his shoulders and slammed his head into the wall and knocked him out. She placed him up against the wall and grabbed his gun.

Holmes and Watson weren't having too much difficulty with their guards either. They both came behind the two guards and pointed their guns at the guard's heads. They escorted the guards back to the house after taking their guns. They put the guards in the stables and managed to tie them up with they found. They entered the house quietly, but didn't find anyone present for the moment. The problem was that an instant later a strolling guard found them.

"Hey!" He shouted and pulled out his gun and started to shoot. They scattered and went separate ways. Khristen stumbled down some stairs and found herself in the basement. It was basically empty space with a dirt floor. There was a section of weapons and broken furniture in the corner of the room. She looked around for a moment before she heard the smallest creak. She quickly turned around and was tackled by a man. He grunted as she pushed him off of her.

The small windows at the top of the basement walls provided only moonlight into the room. Khristen saw that the man was trying to get to his feet, so she punched him in the back and he let out a cry of pain as he fell back to the ground. She gave him a strong kick in the side and he grunted again. He rolled onto his side breathing hard and Khristen saw that it was Darius. She gritted her teeth and went to punch him only he caught her wrist and pulled her to the ground. He rolled on top of her and punched her in her bad shoulder. She cried out in pain as she flinched hard. He continued to punch her in the face, causing her to get a split lip. She finally kneed him wherever she could and scrambled to her feet.

"You bitch!" He snapped at her. "You're going to ruin everything!" He shouted at her.

"I don't care. That's my job." She snapped back.

"You took all my plans with all my contacts as that damn fake teacher." He growled.

"I had to put on good make up for that role." She said calmly. He roared in anger and grabbed her throat. He slammed her into the wall and started to choke her. Khristen gasped for air and grabbed his wrists to try and pull him off of her. Making a desperate move, she bit his hand and he instantly let go. She reacted fast and punched him in the stomach. When he was hunched over she punched him right across the face and he fell to the ground in a daze. She took a moment to look around and saw the glint of metal. She grabbed the fallen gun and pointed it at him. "Get up." She growled, but he didn't respond. "Get up!" She shouted and when he looked up he saw the gun and he got up slowly to his feet.

"Where too?" He asked.

"You're main office." She snapped. Keeping the gun pointed at him she followed him up to the master study. Holmes and Watson were outside in front, probably giving the signal to Mycroft. They went up to the study and Khristen snatched up the desk lamp and slammed it onto the desk, starting it on fire.

"No!" Darius shouted, but Khristen kept the gun pointed at him so he wouldn't move. She moved around so his back was to the desk. Angry tears started to run down her face.

"You're a monster. You deserve to die." She cried. Darius was tense with anticipation and fear.

"What do you want?" He asked her calmly.

"I…I…I want to know why?" She cried. "Why did you kill Isabel? I want to know what you did to her. I want to know every detail." She cried. The fire had spread across the desk and reached the floor and was starting to spread further. Neither person moved when they heard footsteps approach.

"Khristen." Holmes said to her, but she didn't move and continued to stare at Darius.

"You both were in the way and you had to be disposed of." Her breath trembled as she backed away from him.

"Khristen!" Holmes said more urgently. The fire had reached the book shelves and it was starting grow. Still keeping the gun pointed at Darius, she grabbed another small lamp from the side table.

"Don't." Watson cried, but was ignored as Khristen hurled the lamp on the other side of the room setting it ablaze. Watson also pointed his gun at Darius as Holmes approached Khristen.

"Khristen give me the revolver." He said calmly and she finally broke down.

"He killed Izzy. He killed my sister." She cried as she broke down. He understood what she meant. The two girls were not blood sisters, but she was like the sister Khristen would never have now. Just like Watson was the brother Holmes always wanted. Holmes brought her into his arms as she cried. Watson absentmindedly looked over to them and Darius took his chance. He snatched a revolver from the other side table on his left that was just starting to catch fire. Khristen reacted first and fired three shots at him. Darius froze as he stared at them in shock. His chest was covered in blood from the bullets and then he fell to the ground dead. They hurried out of the house with smoke all around them.

They retreated to the local Inn and directed local authorities to the burning mansion. Mycroft came into the room demanding an explination. Holmes explained the situation as best as he could while Khristen remained silent. He left to go to the mansion and see what he could possibly do. Everyone remained silent for a long time. Holmes spoke first.

"Khristen." He said gently to her as he walked over to her. She looked up at him with tears coming down her face. "Are you alright?" He asked gently. She did her best to wipe her tears away.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She whispered back. She spared a small glance at Watson, who only nodded. Khristen jumped when they hear a small beeping sound. Looking at her wrist, Khristen nearly broke down again when she realized what it meant. "It's activated."

**Ok folks the story is coming to the end! WAAAAAAAHHH so sad. The final battle has come and now the timeline is at it should be. Hope you like this chapter. The scene with Darius and Khristen was inspired by the season finale of Human Target awhile. (so sad that they cancelled it obviouls Fox has no idea what they are doing). There is one more chapter after this! please give me some reviews and thank you to those who have added my story to their subscription list!**


	24. Goddbyes

**Ch. 24: Goodbyes **

They all took a walk down away from the small town. This way no one would see what would happen. They were all quiet, but had plenty of time to talk later.

"It's all over Khristen." Watson said, trying to cheer her up.

"Hopefully everything will be normal when I get home." Khristen answered.

"Darius didn't succeed in completing his task. Everything should be as it should." Holmes said.

"How long do I have?" She asked.

"Less than an hour now." Holmes answered. Khristen stopped and looked at the two men.

"I thought I could go back when I wanted." She said.

"The bracelet sends you back either way." Holmes answered. She remained silent for a few moments, but only nodded.

"Guess I'll have to get these stiches out some other time." She joked and they all laughed. Watson came up to Khristen and held out his hand. Khristen made a face and hugged him instead. Watson let out a small grunt of surprise, but returned the gesture.

"Good luck Khristen." He said gently.

"Thanks Watson. You keep writing and keep Holmes in line." She said loudly, while Holmes just looked away to ignore them.

"I can certainly do that." Watson said cheerfully and gave her a small pat on the arm and started to walk away, but before he left he gave her a look of understanding. He could see something between her and Holmes and he was leaving them to their privacy.

"He's a good friend Holmes. Don't push him away." She said to him when Watson was out of ear shot.

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon." He said casually and she smiled. She didn't hold back anymore and went into his arms. Holmes held her close and buried his face into her neck as she started to cry into his chest. "Don't get upset." He whispered to her. She looked up at him and touched his face.

"I didn't want to break your heart." She said sadly and Holmes had to chuckle at the comment.

"I don't think you could do that. I honestly thought I could never get through to you anyway because of our constant bickering." Holmes said and she chuckled.

"I thought I couldn't get through to you either because of who you are." She said back. They looked at each other hesitantly for the moment. Khristen gently clutched to Holmes as he gently held her face. He moved first and brought her into a kiss. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she gave in. Holmes clutched at her back as he kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth for a moment. They only parted to catch their breath before they returned to the kiss. Holmes ran his fingers through her hair as he held her. Holmes parted from her lips and started to kiss her face. He kissed the side of her head and went down to her neck. He gave her skin small kisses and made her shiver. She gently did the same and they finally returned back to kiss again. They made sure it lasted by making it long and deep. Holmes let out a long breath before he spoke.

"You have to go." He whispered sadly. He lifter her wrist and pointed to the green dot. "Just press this and it will send you home." He explained. Khristen took a deep breath before speaking.

"Goodbye and good luck Sherlock." She pressed the bottom without looking at it and she disappeared. He breathed a heavy sigh as he felt himself become heavy. He would miss her deeply and he would keep the smallest hope of seeing her again someday. He steadied himself and slowly started to walk back to the local Inn to meet Watson.

One moment Holmes was in front of her and the next he was gone. She blinked in surprise as she recognized the alleyway where she had been first kidnapped. It was still night out and she was close to home. She hurried home and changed out of her Victorian clothes, making sure she put a cover over them to keep them preserved. She laughed for a moment when she realized Holmes had let her borrow some of his own clothes for the fight ahead.

She looked over her calendar and discovered only several hours had passed from when she was taken. She couldn't fall asleep so she decided to sketch the images stuck in her head for weeks. She sketched well into the daylight hours and when she couldn't keep her eyes open she finally fell asleep. When she woke up she got dressed and headed for the cemetery.

"Hey Izzy." She said quietly as she stopped by the grave marker. "I got him for you. He's not going to hurt anyone anymore." She said quietly and wiped a tear away and placed a single red rose on the grave. "You would have loved them." She said before regaining herself. "I'll be back later to give you an update on things. See you soon Izzy." She said quietly and left the grave feeling relived and better than she had in years. She finished the sketches of Holmes and Watson when she got home and she never felt more satisfied.

**Well here it is folks. The Last chapter of my Holmes story. I will admit this one was a bit tough to write on paper becuase I wanted to stay true to the characters.I would like to say THANK YOU to all of those that reviewed and to all those that added my story to thier favorites, and/or story alert subscription. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL! As for sequel talk by some of my reviewers, I'm not so sure about a sequel coming anytime soon so I'm sorry if that sounds like a disappointment. I'm busy with actually two trilogys and both are in two differernt stages. (booooing soundeffect in my head) But, don't be too sad because last time i checked Sherlock Holmes 2 was in postproduction and set for a December release of this year! I hope you enjoyed this story as well as this chapter. THANKS AGAIN TO ALL! **


End file.
